Yuki
by Robin yume
Summary: Sangue sob a Neve. Às vezes, a neve não é tão branca quanto você imagina. Às vezes pecados, passado e sangue se escondem em baixo dela. Ás vezes o melhor é se esconder e se encobrir com a neve. Cap10 on!
1. Epílogo

Avisos: essa fic tem como idéia ter muito sangue, morte e destruição o.o. Também um pouco de romance... Ela continua a partir de Tokyo e esse é apenas o Epílogo. Quando de fato eu postar o primeiro capitulo eu explicarei tudo o que deve ser explicado.

Boa leitura

**Resumo: Sangue sob a Neve. Às vezes, a neve não é tão branca quanto você imagina. Às vezes pecados, passado e sangue se escondem em baixo dela. Ás vezes o melhor é se esconder e se encobrir com a neve. **

* * *

**Yuki**

"Eu não queria fazer isso."

O pouco de neve branca que restara sobre aquela calçada tomava aos poucos uma coloração vermelha, devido ao líquido que se espalhava sobre ela. Esse líquido era...

Sangue.

A bela jovem caída na calçada - responsável pela poça de sangue, sequer se mexia. Simplesmente não conseguia.

"Como tudo... foi acabar assim?"

Os curiosos aglomeravam-se envolta de seu corpo estirado. Ela imaginou o quanto àquela imagem deveria ser perturbadora para quem estava assistindo. Seus olhos vagavam pelos rostos.

Até que se fixaram em um rosto, um rosto único.

"Esse rosto tão querido...".

Ela sentia que as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos aumentavam. Lágrimas amargas. Ela soluçaria se pudesse, no entanto não tinha sequer força para tanto.

"Ele se aproxima e eu continuo chorando. Não sei se é pela dor de ter cada um dos meus ossos quebrados e expostos, ou pela dor que sinto na cabeça... junto com a sensação desse sangue saindo dela... Não sei como ainda estou viva, mas sei que não me resta muito tempo."

Nesse momento o garoto, dono das feições conhecidas, empurra toda a multidão e senta-se ao lado dela. Tenta toma-la desesperadamente nos braços ela grita fracamente de dor e ele a solta.

"Dói... Dói tanto... mas o que dói mais é que eu não pude impedir o grito... o grito que agora me separa de seus braços... Ele tenta me dizer alguma coisa... Mas eu nada escuto..."- Ela suspira e olha para o céu, percebendo flocos de neve caírem sobre seu rosto.- "Flocos de neve começam a cair... logo eles encobrirão de branco meu sangue vermelho... Sinto algo molhado tocar meu rosto... mas não são as minhas lágrimas... Seria um floco de neve... ? Mas está quente..."

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando pensar em algo para aliviar á dor. Ele entra em desespero. Chora mais ainda. Ela abre os olhos. Tenta mexer qualquer membro de seu corpo, mas não consegue.

"Eu queria limpar essas lágrimas do rosto dele... tenho a sensação de mexer o braço... mas é só um delírio... meu braço extremamente pesado não obedece. Também está quebrado. Queria... ao menos conseguir falar alguma coisa... tento pronunciar seu nome, porém...".

- O...

"É tudo que sai da minha boca... o único som que consegui produzir... apenas uma única vogal de seu nome...".

Ela sente os olhos ficarem embaçados... de forma que ela só conseguia ver vultos...Não conseguia mais distinguir rostos.. E ficava tudo tão frio...

"Vejo agora um vulto preto perto de mim... acho que é a morte..."

"Eu não queria morrer agora... não sem falar com ele... Não sem explicar pra ele tudo que aconteceu. Dizer que não foi minha culpa... E muito menos culpa dele eu não... queria..."

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo parar de doer aos poucos... E parecia que sua alma se desprendia dele.

"Eu não queria ter pulado..."

"Não é justo."


	2. Cap1 Tokyo

**CERTO: ANTES DE COMEÇAR MAIS AVISOOOS.**

**Seguinte, como eu jah disse antes essa fic terá cenas um pouco **_**pesadas **_**segundo o código Brasileiro de qualquer coisa...(The sims dois por exemplo soh pra maiores de 16 anos.. Pode?) ****Ainda não sei o quanto,(só posso garantir q não terá cenas de sexo explicito) pois não organizei as idéias na minha cabeça... Assim por favor tirem as crianças de perto do computador e mantenha a total descrição. Mas se você estiver lendo esse aviso e tiver menos de 15 anos.. Bom... Não vêm reclamar depois. **

**Coisas que vocês precisam saber antes de ler a fic:**

**Ela é uma 'continuação' de Tokyo, na verdade eu queria escrever esses acontecimentos dentro da mesma... MAS porem entretanto contudooooo... Eu não podia me desgarrar da história romântica e começar a loucura assim do nada.**

**- O Jericho e Arauto aparecem em Tokyo.**

**- Ravena e Jericho estão se 'entendendo' **

**- Durante o período em Tokyo, Ravena teve algumas visões do Slade... **

**Os casais dessa fic serão:**

**RavenaXJericho, RobinXEstelar e MutanoXTerra.**

**Simples não? **

**Boa leitura. **

* * *

**Yuki-**

**TOKYO**

A tardezinha fazia-se presente na 'cidade' mais majestosa do Japão. O sol poente, no entanto era escondido por prédios de cores acinzentadas, encobertos com neve em seu topo. Prédios estes que podiam ser vistos mesmo estando no centro do pequeno parque de Tokyo.

_**O pôr-do-sol vermelho é bloqueado pelos arranha-céus acinzentados  
Mesmo que eu segure minhas lágrimas hoje  
A manhã fria de amanhã  
Vai me trazer mais dúvidas né?**_

-grrrr- Gemeu o mutantezinho verde- Está mesmo ficando frio aqui.

-O que mais você queria?- Seu amigo robótico perguntou-Você está deitado na neve!

-Correção! Estou deitado fazendo anjos na neve... -Defendeu-se.

-Anjos? Parece divertido... - Estelar comentou, jogando-se sob a camada branca e gélida , que agora já estava bem alta, podendo atingir o calcanhar.

- Me de a sua mão. - Robin pediu, deitando-se ao lado dela e ela obedeceu.

-Que legal!- Anjos de mãos dadas! –Ela exclamou feliz.

-Parece legal... -

A feiticeira falou, aproximando-se deles junto com Jericho depois de um pequeno tempo 'meditando'.

Os demais ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas logo colocaram as mãos na frente da boca, contendo um risinho malicioso.

- O que?- Ela perguntou.

- Hey Jericho...- Arauto falou aproximando-se do amigo.- Ce ta com um poco de batom roxo na boca...

O garoto corou imediatamente, limpando os lábios com a manga da blusa. A feiticeira também ficou extremamente corada, colocando o capuz por sobre a cabeça e estourando alguns enfeites natalinos.

-Eu nunca imaginei que você Rav...-Mutano começou em tom de deboche, mas foi arremessado para bem longe com a cabeça presa em baixo da neve.

Logo os demais se calaram e permaneceram assim, até mesmo quando os dois sentarem-se um ao lado do outro, de mãos dadas.

Com o fim desse dia... Novas dúvidas e surpresas estariam esperando por eles, junto com a noite sombria... Que deveria ser enterrada em baixo da neve...

Mas não foi.

* * *

-Eu o contratei porque ouvi farar que você é o melhor. 

Dois homens encontravam-se conversando em uma imensa e majestosa sala, com a decoração tipicamente ocidental: cortinas vermelhas, tapetes, cadeiras estofadas,sofá,poltrona, quadros- coisa que se tornava cada dia mais comum nas cidades japonesas...

Era um senhor de seus cinqüenta, sessenta e poucos anos. Estatura baixa e rechonchuda, cabelos grisalhos, olhos pequenos, fundos e ambiciosos. Mantinha-se sentado espalhafatosamente em uma poltrona vermelha durante a conversação, ainda sim tentava manter a elegância dos padrões da educação japonesa, esforçando-se para falar um bom inglês.

- Modéstia à parte, não poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor.

A outra figura era diferente do homem japonês. Possuía um corpo alto, em forma e seu rosto escondido na iluminação escura da sala, de forma que era difícil fazer qualquer descrição sobre o mesmo.

- Estamos providenciando tudo o que pediu...Incrusive...

-Oto-sam?

O senhor foi interrompido por uma voz feminina que descia as escadas da formosa sala, aproximou-se até ficar ao seu lado. O homem não conseguia tirar seus olhos sobre o corpo da jovem.

Ela usava uma camisola semi-transparente azul,extremamente curta que 'encobria' um corpo perfeito, feito para provocar a tentação de qualquer homem. Os cabelos negros brilhantes, lisos e com a altura perto do calcanhar. Os olhos amendoados com cílios longos, tinham uma mistura de cores de azul com prata. A pele era clara, sem nenhuma mancha e os lábios rosados perfeitamente desenhados.

- Sr. Wilson?- O velho chamou, em uma mistura de irritação e sarcasmo.- Creio que a forma que está olhando para minha filha deve ser um _**crime**_ em seu país.

A menina então dirigiu um olhar para o homem estranho,chegou a fazer uma cara de timidez mas sequer se ruborizou.

-Sinto muito, minha intenção não foi faltar com respeito com a sua filha. Mas não creio que seja um crime olhar para uma mulher...

-Era tem 14 anos.-Ele cortou- E eu gostaria de continuar o assunto.

-É sobre o meu presente papai? –Ela perguntou esperançosa.

-Sim, agora vorute para o quarto, queremos uma surupresa certo?

A garota correu escada a cima, parou um pouco , olhou novamente para o homem estranho , deu uma pequena risada, um tanto quanto maldosa, e continuou o caminho para seu quarto.

O homem estreitou os olhos um pouco desconfiado, mas nada falou no assunto.

-Espero que esteja cumprindo as minhas condições para que eu possa fazer o tal serviço- Falou por fim.

-Sim. A garota já chegou ao Japão, espero que considere o _**trabalho **_que tivemos até agora e faça a sua parte.

- Eu sempre faço.-Disse- Mas antes gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas.

-Sim?

-Aquela garota.. Com certeza não é sua filha... Quero que me fale sobre ela...

O senhor franziu a sobrancelha, visivelmente irritado.

- Não lhe devo expricações... –Disse simplesmente.

-Me desculpe, mas embora eu trabalhe para você... Não sou o seu _**lacaio. **_E aprendi a me precaver quando o assunto envolve um certo tipo de risco... Se é que me entende.

-Entendo perufeitamente.- O senhor respondeu- Não quero te dar inforumações confidenciasu sobre a minha famíria... E espero que entenda... Só posso lhe garantir que minha filha não tem nada há ver com o trabalho lhe designado.

-Se diz...- ele respondeu, ainda não satisfeito, mas acreditou ser melhor não discutir..

Não naquele momento ao menos...

* * *

"Hum... foi uma pena mesmo..."- Uma garota murmurou, saindo enrolada na tolha do pequeno banheiro de sua kit - net. Teoricamente deveria ter mais alguém ali... Uma colega de quarto talvez...Mas não tinha. Era apenas ela 

"_**Abandonar algo para ganhar outra coisa em troca  
Será que esse ciclo também acontece aqui?"**_

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos úmidos e relativamente longos, terminando de desembaraçá-los com os dedos. Fixou seus olhos nas malas de viagens recém desfeitas pensativamente.

-Um novo começo.. heim? – Ela murmurou um tanto desanimada, então encheu seus pulmões de ar, tentando obter alguma animação - Certo! Vamos começar a arrumar as coisas!

Começou a retirar algumas peças de roupa da mala colocando-as nas respectivas gavetas de um armário cor de mármore. Logo se cansou, jogando-se sonolenta na cama, afinal, uma viagem dos Estados Unidos até o Japão era extremamente esgotante.

Ela não acreditava em como tudo havia mudado tão drasticamente, não que não estivesse acostumada com as mudanças, mas já estava cansada delas. Queria poder encontrar um lugar onde pudesse recomeçar e definitivamente permanecer nele. Sentia que Tokyo não era o lugar certo, mas devido às circunstâncias, não parecia haver outra escolha.

Olhou para a janela, percebendo os flocos de neve que começavam a cair. Fez um esforço e levantou-se da cama abrindo o vidro. Não parecia se importar com o iminente risco de um choque térmico.

- Estou tão distante agora... Mas era assim que tinha que ser não é mesmo? Sem nenhuma lembrança... - Ela perguntou forçando um meio sorriso, sentindo o vento frio passando por seu rosto, em seguida colocou a língua para fora para que pudesse apanhar alguns flocos com ela.- No fim das contas...

"**_Mas parecia que algo tinha mudado  
Tudo que eu trouxe comigo foi o meu velho violão  
Deixando todas as marcas da minha antiga vida para trás" _**

- As coisas mudam.

* * *

Oto-sam- Papai

**Gih.Christ- Eu tb estou louca pra postar o que aconteceu n.n.. mas acho que vai demorar um pouco... mas que bom que vc está gostando  
**

**Mafe Ly- O.O. que bom que gostou.. mas aquele foi só o epilogo ... acho q vc vai gostar do resto então n.n (torcendo para que sim)**


	3. cap2 Innocence

**Cap.2**

**Innocence**

_**Debaixo do céu aonde o pó branco de neve dança  
Eu estou procurando por você, apenas você **_

Por aquele dia que eu senti 

_**como se eu estivesse vendo neve pela primeira vez**_

_Os flocos brancos que caiam calmamente encobriam os dois corpos que estavam, de certa forma, deitados sob a neve. O visgo pendurado na arvore balançava impulsionado pelo vento como um pendulo, de um lado para o outro._

_-Você tem mesmo certeza?- A garota perguntou, quase em um sussurro, com a face extremamente vermelha. _

_Ele fez que não com a cabeça, acariciando o rosto pálido e um pouco gelado da mesma e inclinou-se para beijá-la suavemente._

_Foi doce, quente, tranqüilo, suave, puro... _

_Como supostamente deveria ser o primeiro beijo. _

_Não demoraram mais do que 5 segundos, mas fora o suficiente para entenderem que dali em diante a situação não seria mais a mesma. Não sabiam nem em que situação estavam falando, só sabiam que haviam ultrapassado o nível de amizade. _

_O garoto levantou-se, corado como nunca. Nem imaginara de onde tirara coragem para algo 'brusco' como aquele, estendeu a mão para a menina ajudando-a levantar._

_Ambos não conseguiam se encarar, tão tímidos e embaraçados estavam. Era uma situação inocente e extremamente infantil... No fim das contas. _

-Melhor a gente ir para o hotel- O líder falou- Está ficando tarde... E frio.

-Simbora minha gente!- Cyborg, acabando de montar o boneco de neve, que ficara impressionantemente similar a ele.

-Cês parecem até Gêmeos-Arauto comentou, olhando para o boneco.

-Ravena!- Mutano chamou. - Para de ficar 'viajando' a gente já ta indo... –

Mutano falou e depois sorriu maliciosamente ao perceber que ela estava corada-Pensando no Jericho né?

-Saí daqui Mutano!- Ela brigou, lançando-o longe, mais especificamente, em cima do boneco de neve do Cyborg.

-Você deveria aprender a ficar com a boca fechada de vez em quando... - Cyborg aconselhou.

- Essa bebida é mesmo uma delícia!- Estelar exclamou, tomando suco de gelatina. - Mutano, o que está fazendo no boneco feito de neve do Cyborg?

-Pergunta pra Ravena-Ele respondeu tirando a neve do seu corpo.

- A gente vai embora ou não?- Ravena perguntou mal-humorada-Ta ficando frio!

Ela cruzou os braços em sinal de frio e nervosismo, até Jericho lhe estender uma lata com chocolate quente que ela aceitou um pouco vermelha.

-Vamos voltar... Isso aqui já está praticamente deser...-

- TASSUKETE ME! TASSUKETE ME!!!

Robin foi interrompido por um grito desesperado. Não demorou sequer dois segundos para os Titans tomarem a formação e correrem em direção á ele.

Uma moça de aproximadamente vinte anos de idade fugia desesperadamente pela rua. Suas roupas estavam totalmente rasgadas e ela tentava esconder seu corpo com as mãos enquanto corria. Seu perseguidor, um homem de no máximo trinta anos não parecia portar qualquer arma, mas seu físico avantajado já era bastante amedrontador.

Nem todos os Titans entendiam, mas era muito óbvio o que estava acontecendo ali.

-Cyborg, você vem comigo!- Robin ordenou.- Estelar, Mutano: vão chamar a polícia

Dito isso, correram em direção ao criminoso sem demora...

-Mas Robin...-Mutano começou.

-O Robin não precisa de todos nós nesse caso, é apenas um ladrão de bolsas.- Ravena explicou.- Agora não perca seu tempo e vá.

Mutano assentiu com a cabeça, correndo atrás de Estelar, enquanto Ravena, Arauto e Jericho apenas permaneceram observando de longe.

-Acha que você e o Robin fizeram o certo?- Arauto perguntou.

- Não sei... Só sei que não tínhamos tempo pra explicar sobre isso agora...

E não havia mesmo.

-DAMARE AHOOO!- O homem gritou com a mulher, enquanto a pressionava contra o seu corpo, tirando o que restava de sua saia.

- IEEE!!! ONII-SAM! IEE!!!- Ela gritava e se agitava tentando escapar dos braços dele.

- **DAMARE**!- Ele a esbofeteou, começando a retirar as próprias calças.

- Hey !- Cyborg gritou, realmente furioso. - Tire as mãos de cima da moça.

O homem jogou a mulher contra a parede e correu em direção ao Titan, tentando acerta-lo.

- Hey você está bem?- Robin perguntou, tentando ampara-la.

- Iie , onii-sam.. Iie...- ela repetia, enquanto abraçava as próprias pernas se balançando.

-Moça... Devagar eu não entendo o que você está falando.- Ele pediu calmamente.

-Robin.- Cyborg chamou, levantando o homem desacordado com um dos braços.- Eu acho que.. Eu quase apaguei o cara...Mal mesmo.. Mas é que...

-Tudo bem Cyborg, não precisa explicar.

Com certeza, ele entendia o ódio que uma situação como aquela provocava.

Era a situação que mostrava toda aquela _**podridão**_.

- Robin, Cyborg. Conseguiram pegar o bandido?- Estelar perguntou, aproximando-se junto com os policiais.

-Estelar, Mutano, vamos dar espaço pra eles trabalharem está bem?- Ravena falou, tentando tirar ambos dali, com a aprovação do líder.

Robin, não sabia se era uma boa escolha fazer isso, deixar os dois membros da equipe perdidos daquela forma. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles encontrariam e enfrentariam todo esse _**resto **_da raça humana. Mas aquele não era o melhor momento...

O homem abriu os olhos, assim que os policiais colocaram algemas em seus pulsos. Ele resistiu e correu para perto da moça, sua irmã, que se afastou dele assustada.

-Gomenasssai! Gomenassaiii! Imouto-chan!!! Gomenassai!!!- Ele pediu ajoelhando-se em frente a ela e colocando a cabeça no chão.

Ela chutou a cabeça dele com força, empurrando-o para longe. Logo os policiais o apanharam e encobriram o corpo seminu da jovem com uma toalha, tentando acalma-la.

- Robin.- Estelar chamou, quando ele e Cyborg se juntaram aos demais. - Eles são irmãos... Porque então ele estava tentando roubar a bolsa dela?

Era melhor preservar a inocência que ainda existia neles...

-Não sei Estelar.- Ele respondeu com a cabeça extremamente confusa.- Só.. Vamos voltar para o hotel agora está bem?

Se fosse para essa inocência se perder, que não fosse naquele momento que os demais membros precisavam dela.

* * *

- Onde vocês estão?- Uma garota de cabelos negros perguntou, andando descalça, em cima de uma grama extremamente verde e brilhante, parecendo muito compenetrada em sua busca. 

A tal garota, encontrava-se dentro de um jardim de inverno, quase que completamente encoberto com vidro, assim era possível ver o sol a neve caindo lá fora. Flores das mais variadas cores e aromas ficavam espalhados pelo lugar enorme, junto com algumas árvores nas quais estavam amarradas algumas balanças. Havia também alguns pássaros cativos, e um incontável número de pequenas borboletas brancas que, assim que ficaram á vista da menina, voaram ao redor da mesma como se fossem domesticadas.

-Então vocês estavam aí!- Ela começou a falar com elas. - Procurei vocês por um bom tempo!- ela falou infantilmente.- Queria lhes contar ...Que o cara que esmagou a Hotarubi já foi punido... O papai o demitiu e eu també...-

Parou ao ouvir um galho ser pisado e se voltou para o homem que adentrava o jardim de inverno.

-Então você estava aqui...- O homem falou.

-Sim... Algum problema?-Ela perguntou sem fazer muita questão da resposta.

O homem estreitou os olhos irritado, no geral as pessoas ficavam perturbadas com a presença dele e aquele ar de desprezo da garota não o deixava nada feliz.

-Você não é realmente filha daquele homem não é?

-Meu pai não quis lhe responder por isso veio perguntar diretamente á mim?

Ele riu.

-Não.. Você não é!.. Eu sinto.. Que tem algo em você que não é normal...

-Sente?- Ela riu maliciosamente.- Aposto que "sente" outras coisas também.. E vou lhe explicar exatamente o que são essas sensações...

Ela começou a falar, aproximando-se dele andando e balançando o corpo escultural, novamente vestido por roupas curtas e sensuais demais para uma garota daquela idade.O homem apenas ficou imóvel, querendo saber o que ela queria.

-Aposto que você sente... O coração bater- Ela começou, colocando ambas as mãos em seu tórax -, sua respiração falhar... Sente-se tremer... Sabe como se chama isso? Chama-se... - Ela então ficou na ponta dos pés, para que pudesse sussurrar no ouvido dele - _Amor_ querido.- ironizou.

-YUKI!-

O velho senhor chamou, com a cara vermelha de tanta irritação.

-Sim papai?- Ela perguntou inocentemente afastando-se do homem.

-Seu café está poronto vá comer...-Ele ordenou.

Ela saiu dando pequenos pulos alegres em direção à cozinha.

-Esucuta aqui Sr.Wilson!- O senhor começou, assim que a menina saiu do lugar, sua irritação era tanta que ele chegava a tremer. .- Mantenha-se longe da minha filha! Ela ainda é uma curiança!

-No entanto... Você a veste como se fosse uma mulher- Ele respondeu, irônico.

-Apenas faça logo o seu seruviço!- O senhor praticamente gritou, saindo do local também.

Slade riu. Aquele era um homem facilmente manipulável.

* * *

-Ah que droga!- 

A garota loira bufou uma última vez rolando na cama, enquanto tentava ler um jornal. Obviamente não entendia nada do que lia e as imagens pouco esclareciam.

- Ah quer saber? Esquece!-

Exclamou e jogou o jornal no chão fazendo-se espalhar. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados, de quem acabara de acordar. Sentia-se um pouco idiota por ter aceitado ir a um pais onde em um jornal não conseguia ler uma única frase- deve ter visto no máximo 10 palavras em inglês em todo o noticiário.

- Droga... eles me prometeram uma colega de quarto que falasse inglês...-Suspirou.

-Calma Tara, Calma! Ficar nervosa não vai ajudar em nada...

"_Assim como falar sozinha também não..." _

Dirigiu seu olhar para a janela e suspirou mais uma vez.

- Talvez seja melhor eu explorar a cidade... –Disse separando algumas roupas de frio.- Tentar fazer novos amigos...

_**Você esbanjou palavras doces no meu corpo todo  
Mas aquelas palavras não estão mais aqui  
Eu suspiro profundos suspiros de amor  
Esperando apenas por você **_

Quando aqueles pedaços  
Desapareceram? 

- Eu estou tão longe de você... Só agora fui me dar conta disso.- Disse com um sorriso tristemente bobo. – Mas Fui eu que falei que tudo deveria desaparecer.., para as coisas mudarem

Não Foi?

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Tassukete me: Me ajudem**

**Oniisam (chan) – Irmãozão.**

**Iie- Não**

**Damare- Cale a boca**

**Aho- Idiota **

**Imouto-chan- Irmãzinha**

**Gomensssai- Me perdoe**

**Música- Hos****hizora Ni Furu Yuki High and Migh Color **

**A quem comentou: arigatou gozaimaaaaa Takuya**


	4. Cap 3 Mom

**Mom **

Slade Wilson descia vagarosamente o último lance de escada para poder chegar até à sala daquela mansão. Tinha hospedagem, comida, bebida, uma boa cama, um bom quarto, mas não poderia descansar para sempre: já era seu sexto... Talvez sétimo dia no Japão e deveria começar a cumprir sua parte do acordo o mais rápido possível, aí sim teria a sua recompensa.

E não estamos falando apenas em dinheiro...

-Já desistiu?-A garota de olhos azuis perguntou, debruçando-se sobre o corrimão.

-Claro que não... Eu irei cumprir minha parte do acordo. - Ele respondeu friamente, mas a encarando com olhos zangados.

-Não foi disso que eu falei...-Respondeu sem se incomodar.- Já desistiu de me conhecer?

Ele teve de admitir que ficou espantado com a forma que ela lhe falara - bem mais do que ela em relação a ele. Mas obviamente não deixaria isso transparecer.

- Você tem algo para me mostrar?- Perguntou desconfiado.

- Se me seguir... -Ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto e pulando à sua frente

E assim ele fez.

Chegaram ao subsolo da casa e passaram por uma porta de ferro espessa, com muitas travas de segurança, graças à menina.

Entraram então em uma espécie de sala - um laboratório mais precisamente - com as paredes totalmente brancas e com algumas dezenas de 'cápsulas' onde estavam alguns fetos semelhantes aos humanos, mortos, conservados por um liquido azul-esveardeado. Os fetos no entanto tinham duas pequenas deformações no crânio que pareciam formar chifres.

"_-Isso me lembra um __**certo **__demônio..." _- Slade lembrou-se.

Ao fim da sala havia uma cápsula bem maior que as demais, parecia ter um ser humano adulto dormindo dentro dela.

-Essa é a minha mãe. -A garota falou sem expressar qualquer emoção.- Ou pelo menos o que sobrou dela...

A mulher ali dentro estava quase completamente nua, não fosse uma espécie de frauda e alguns fios conectados a ela que mediam sua freqüência cardíaca e respiração. Tinha feições finas, indicando uma enorme beleza perdida e continha um certo brilho, sendo impossível ter algum gênero humano. Era notável, no entanto o cansaço, a magreza, os cabelos precocemente brancos e cicatrizes em partes de seu corpo, em especial nos pulsos.

- Ela é uma Tennyo. - a garota continuou explicando.- Acho que seria conhecida como anjo ou qualquer coisa assim no seu país...

- Então aquele não é mesmo seu pai.

-É claro que não!- Ela riu, zombando dele. - Meu pai é...

- YUKI! – o senhor gritou, estava quase tendo um colapso nervoso. – O que pensa que está fazendo?- Ele mal conseguia falar, estava perdendo o ar.

- Nada papai... Apenas quis dar uma volta com o meu amigo...

O não senhor conseguiu falar... Suava e tremia.

-Professora... Piano... Aula... - ele disse por fim, palavras sem conexão.

- Hum... Senhorita Sonozaki. –Ela começou, explicando para Slade, como se ele realmente estivesse interessado. - Mulher de meia idade... A melhor pianista do Japão... Não possui família apenas uma filha débil Mental que não consegue se quer sair da cadeira de rodas... Baba e cospe o dia inteiro... O orgulho da mamãe... - Ela ironizou.

Ele apenas limitou-se a olhar para ela com um pouco de desprezo.

-E a propósito... -ela cochichou no ouvido dele.- Cuidado com o que vai dizer como desculpa. Meu pai pode ser idiota... Mas ele tem armas para fazer o que quiser quando nervoso.

Sorriu inocentemente e saiu do laboratório aos pulos.

-Yuki eu presumo?- a mulher perguntou vendo-a entrar no salão de visitas.

-Sim, eu mesma!- Ela riu, e aproximou-se da menina de cadeira de rodas abaixando se para encará-la. - Sua filha?

-Sim. - A mulher falou, estava um pouco constrangida.- Não consegui achar alguém que cuidasse dela...

-Entendo. Deve ser difícil ter uma filha débil mental... –Ela suspirou com um grande desprezo, percebendo as borboletas voltarem a radiá-la.

Mas sentiu falta de uma.

- Mais retardada que uma porta... - murmurou entre os dentes, ao perceber que a deficiente mordia uma de suas 'amigas'.

* * *

-Amiga Ravenaaaa por favooor! 

Já deveria ser a décima quarta vez que a Tamariana a chamava implorando, choramingando,pedindo, rastejando e a seguindo.

-Já falei que não Estelar, desista logo dessa idéia. -respondeu seria.

-Poor que Amiga Ravena?- Ela continuava, agitando os braços e seguindo a feiticeira.

-Porque eu não quero sair por aí vestida com um Kimono.

-Yukata!- Estelar corrigiu. - Kimono são aqueles bem maiores... Yukata é bem mais simples, leve e confortável!

-Que seja. - ela balançou os ombros.

-Por favor! Todo mundo estará usando um!-Estelar continuou-

-Novidade para você Estelar... EU não sou todo mundo...

A feiticeira respondeu. Não queria ser tão grossa, mas aquela insistência da amiga já se tornara irritante.

-Ah! Vamos! Será divertido! Que nem aquela vez com a roupa do Robin...

Ravena bufou pegando o yukata bruscamente das mãos de Estelar. Aquela altura do campeonato faria qualquer coisa para ela calar a boca antes que a sua raiva se materializasse de uma forma nada agradável.

-Glorioso! –Ela exclamou alegre batendo palmas e ajudando a menina a se vestir.

Yukatas pronto e maquiagem da Estelar feita, as meninas foram até o salão de entrada do hotel, onde os garotos esperavam já impacientes, olhando para a TV, no canal que transmitia as noticias em inglês - um dos poucos.

-'_**Acusado de tentativa de es... '**_

Robin imediatamente mudou de canal, colocou o cabelo pra trás com as mãos, meio pensativo, meio nervoso.

-Cara... Esquece... -Cyborg falou.- Já foi.Já prendemos o cara e já salvamos a garota...

- Eu sei... Mas sei lá... Irmãos...

-Tem mesmo muita coisa louca nesse mundo... - Mutano falou, ainda imaginando se tratar de um simples roubo.

Arauto e Jericho apenas se entreolharam, achando melhor não palpitar.

- Olha, o melhor que você tem a fazer agora, é ir ao festival e relaxar junto com a Estelar...

-Robin!- Estelar chamou, assim que o viu.

-É... Você tem razão.- Robin respondeu abrindo um sorriso quando a viu vestida com um Yukata.

– Você está muito bonita.

-Arigatou!- Ela respondeu confiante fazendo graça. –Você também está bonito.- Disse por fim, referindo-se a Yukata preta que ele vestia.

Ravena chegou pouco depois, desconfortável com a Yukata azul-marinho com flores em cor prata. Seu único alívio era não ter de ficar com o Rosa-Roxo que a Estelar escolhera para si.

-CARAMBA! RAVENA VOCÊ TÁ USANDO UM YUKATA!!!!- Mutano praticamente gritou com espanto.

-Eee?- Ela perguntou cruzando os braços, tentando manter a pose.

-Você-ficou-muito-bem.-Jericho falou sorrindo sincero.

Sua reação automática foi procurar o capuz para encobrir-seu rosto vermelho, mas como não o encontrou, apenas virou-se costas para os demais.

-Então amigos!- Estelar gritou animadamente, de certa forma tentando tirar à amiga daquela situação, antes que ela desistisse de vez da idéia do Yukata.- vamos ou não para o festival?

* * *

"É realmente difícil..."- 

A mulher de meia idade meditava, enquanto empurrava uma cadeira de rodas para fora da mansão. Não conseguira se quer começar a dar aula de piano. Especialmente hoje sua filha estava mal comportada; gritara e se balançava na cadeira de rodas até quase cair por diversas vezes.

Suspirou, olhando para menina ali sentada. Cabelos curtos, acima das orelhas, para não mastiga-los e nem babar neles. Braços tortos e cabeça pendendo para o lado como se a mesma fosse cair.

"Que castigo..."- Ela pensava. Não sabia o que tinha feito de errado para sua filha nascer assim.

Só poderia ser uma punição.

"Dediquei tantos anos da minha vida a essa... _**criança."- **_Seus pensamentos pareciam enegrecer, sentimentos de revolta e raiva tomavam conta de sua mente e sua alma. – "E continuarei a dedicar anos e anos..."

Chegaram em fim a uma ladeira bastante movimentada. Com carros vindos de todos os lados. Ela parou no sinal verde esperando sua vez para atravessar, olhando os demais adolescentes esbanjando energia.

Sentia-se uma derrotada.

- Geeeente esperaaa!!! – o garoto com a Yukata roxo escuro gritou, corria enquanto tentava se acostumar com aqueles tamancos japoneses.

"Quanta energia." –A mulher pensou, olhando para o garoto de pele verde.-"de certo irá fazer alguma apresentação de teatro no festival de inverno."

- Estamos esperando...- Sua amiga respondeu sem nenhuma animação. Também esperando o farol abrir para os pedestres.

-Venha Rápido amigo Mutano!!- Estelar incentivou, de braços dados com Robin.

Ele finalmente conseguiu chegar perto de seus amigos. Respirava rápido tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto a mulher parecia não conseguir parar de encarar o grupo.

-"Tem alguma coisa errada com ela..."- A feiticeira pensou.- É como se...

-TERRA!- Mutano gritou de repente espantado.

Os amigos olharam para ele também assustados.

-Gente! Gente! É a Terra!- Ele continuou gritando eufórico apontando para o outro lado da rua.

De fato, ela foi facilmente reconhecida no meio da multidão, enquanto caminhava pensativamente. Verdade seja dita: não existem muitas pessoas de cabelo loiro- pelo menos não loiro natural- andando por Tokyo.

-Terra!- Ele correu em direção á ela, assim que o farol abriu, afastando-se de seus amigos.

-Mutano espera!- Cyborg, Robin e Estelar gritaram correndo atrás dele.

Ravena atravessou a rua seguida por Jericho e Arauto. Não estava realmente com pressa. Embora estivesse curiosa com a volta da menina e o que ela estaria fazendo em Tokyo, Terra com certeza não era uma de suas pessoas preferidas.

A Sra.Shinozaki conduziu a cadeira de rodas até o meio da faixa de pedestres, parou por alguns segundos. Olhou para os Titans correndo, para sua filha babando na cadeira de rodas e por fim para a descida que começava à poucos centímetros após a faixa de pedestres.

Ela então tomou uma decisão.

A cadeira deslizava fácil, em uma ladeira sem ninguém para pará-la então...Quase chegava a ser mais rápida que os batimentos cardíacos da 'passageira' assustada.

Estava quase chegando em cruzamento, quando a cadeira ficou presa lançando a menina com força para o meio dele,na hora que um caminhão se aproximava.

-OKAAAA-SAM!!-Ela gritou, com toda a sua dificuldade e todo ar de seus pulmões.

A mulher arregalou os olhos. Nunca ouvira a filha pronunciar nada na vida que não fosse o som de cuspe. Deus! O que tinha feito? Como... Pudera? Parecia que tinha acordado de um transe.. Um pesadelo... Tentou correr ao encontro dela mesmo sabendo que não daria tempo de salva-la

-Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!-

Com essas três palavras a garota foi suspensa no ar, milésimos de segundos antes de ser esmagada pelo caminhão.

Jericho correu até a menina para ver se ela estava bem, a mãe tentou fazer o mesmo porém foi impedida por Arauto.

-Você é uma assassina minha senhora...-Ele disse com frieza.

-IIE!-Ela gritava.

Uma multidão logo se formou ao redor deles, olhares de pessoas estranhas analisavam e julgavam a mulher, dentro de suas cabeças, até a polícia chegar e algema-la.

- Sonozaki...sam?-Um dos policiais falou reconhecendo-a.

-Conhece essa mulher?- Ravena perguntou.

O policial levou algum tempo para entender o que ela falara, inglês não era o seu forte, mas acabou por assentir com a cabeça.

-Era ser uma professura de piano neh... Famosa...Esa seru a firia dera neh? Enton... A única parente dera ser a mãe...

-Então.. Não tem mais ninguém para cuidar dela? –Ravena perguntou.

O policial fez que não com a cabeça.

-OKAA-SAM!!!!

A mulher começou a chorar desesperadamente,não conseguia dizer mais uma única palavra ou compreender o que havia feito.

A feiticeira olhou para a garota por algum tempo, ela não parava de gritar; com certeza não entendera o que a mãe lhe fizera- e provavelmente nunca entenderia. Não tinha mais quem pudesse –ou quisesse- cuidar dela, e no máximo conseguiria alguma vaga em um hospital onde passaria o resto da vida.

Por pior que fosse esse pensamento...

Talvez... Naquele caso... O melhor seria ela ter sido atropelada por aquele caminhão.

* * *

-Terra!-Mutano gritava e corria atrás da loira, esbarrando o tempo todo nas pessoas.

Não sabia ao certo o que falar quando alcançasse...Ela já tinha deixado bem claro que não queria mais vê-lo... Mas ele já tinha se distanciado de seus amigos e o fato dela estar em Tokyo não poderia ser ignorado.

Finalmente conseguira alcançá-la. Colocou a mão em seu ombro fazendo-a se virar.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, bastante surpresa.

-Terra... -Ele chamou, ofegante.

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Oka-sam- Mamãe**

**Prontoooo**

**Cap 3 up!**

**Diferente dos demais esse não tem nenhuma música... bom... não achei que houvesse alguma música para colocar aqui... **

**não esqueçam de comentar **


	5. Cap4 Life

_**Life **_

_**Ao invés de voltar para a minha infância  
Eu quero tentar viver o presente  
Apesar de ter nascido covarde**_

-Terra? –Ele chamou, tentando recuperar o folêgo.

A menina continuou a encara-lo com espanto. O que ele estaria fazendo ali? Não, não aquilo não poderia ser... Ignorá-lo... Falar com ele...O que faria?

Mentir de novo...seria uma saída?

Seja qual fosse a sua escolha precisaria ser rápida e cautelosa... A decisão tomada naquele presente momento, decidiria todo o seu presente e futuro com relação a ele e talvez com relação a sua vida...

- Oi..Mutano.

Não sabia se tinha tomado a decisão certa... apenas... Não queria fugir para sempre.

Os olhos do mutante verde brilharam de tanta alegria, sua vontade era pular em cima de Terra e abraçá-la tão apertado a ponto de deixa-la sem ar. Mas teve de se controlar.

-Então... O que faz aqui?-Ela perguntou, meio sem graça.

-Férias!!!-Ele exclamou feliz, sem tirar os olhos dela um momento. Ele tinha medo de que se piscasse ela desaparecesse bem a sua frente.

_**Eu nunca vou me acostumar**_

_**a essa velha cidade suja  
Eu não posso rir como antes,**_

_**e ando envergonhada com a cabeça abaixada**_

-Tokyo é um lugar meio estranho pra se tirar férias...-ela falou.-É muito movimentada, tem muitos prédios... muitas pessoas...-

-Então...-Ele começou,meio desapontado com a resposta dela.- O que você faz aqui?

-É uma longa história...-Ela suspirou abaixando a cabeça,parecia um pouco triste.

-Eu tenho bastante tempo... Se você quizer me contar claro...

Ele com toda certeza tinha milhares de coisas para perguntar a ela. Talvez não milhares... mas muitas coisas mesmo assim. No entanto, estava feliz por ela ter aceitado falar com ele e não queria estragar isso.

Tara também tinha muitas coisas a pensar. Tinha que medir o que iria falar, embora o que ela mais queria era lhe contar toda a verdade, talvez isso alterase o rumo que as coisas seguiam. Mutano não era uma pessoa que aceitava facilmente os fatos... Mas ela sabia que poderia confiar nele.

E também, precisava muito conversar com alguém.

-Tudo bem então...-ela chacoalhou os ombros e deu um pequeno sorriso.

* * *

Ravena, Jericho e Arauto ainda estavam em pé na calçada, olhando a última viatura partir e as pessoas se espalharem, voltando a tomar conta de suas vidas.

_**Ei, todos vocês que vivem apressados:  
"Seus sonhos se realizaram?"  
Pois eu ainda estou lutando para isso acontecer**_

A feiticeira acompanhou com os olhos a ambulância que levava a garota, até ela se perder no meio dos demais carros e o barulho da sirene não incomodar mais seus ouvidos. Por alguma razão, ela parecia ter sido _**especialmente**_ afetada com aquele acontecimento.

Jericho colocou sua mão sombre o ombro dela, tentando como sempre apazigua-la e transmitir-lhe confiança. Era o modo dele de falar "Eu estou aqui".

Mas existem feridas... que ao se abrirem... uma simples mão no ombro não resolve.

- Hey! Ravena, Jericho, Arauto!- Robin chamou, indo em direção á eles.- O mutano não voltou?

-Nem...-Arauto respondeu.

-A gente se perdeu dele!- Estelar explicou.

- Acho que devemos ir pro festival.. ele sabe onde é.. vai nos encontrar lá- Cyborg sugeriu.

Ravena apenas assentiu com a cabeça, seguindo-os com o olhar baixo.

_**E**__**u ainda não consigo expressar totalmente  
O que sinto no meu coração  
A vida não é simples  
Por isso que eu vou vivendo  
**_

- Então... ainda quer me contar?- O garoto perguntou para sua companheira enquanto ela tomava um gole de seu chocolate quente.

Aquele deveria ser o casal mais exêntrico dentro daquela lanchonete, por inúmeras razões.

- Sim... você terá mesmo paciencia pra me ouvir?

_A primeira_ delas: ela era uma garota loira, extrovertida,brincalhona e um pouco escandalosa, em um país onde se predomina o cabelo preto, a timidez, a seriedade e os bons costumes.

- Com toda certeza!

_A segunda_: ele era um garoto verde, e como se isso não bastasse para encerrar a explicação, tinha todas as características de personalidade dela, somando-se à sua infantilidade.

- Lembra da escola Murakami, que eu estudava...? Bem... era uma escola padrão japonesa, com intercâmbio e bolsa de estudos para alunos americanos virem para cá e virse versa...Eu consegui uma bolsa para o Japão.

- Mar por quê aceitou se você não sabe nem ler o menu?

- Te pergunto a mesma coisa.

_Terceira:_ _Ela_ procurava ter uma vida normal.

- Bom.. não foi só as férias... tivemos uns problemas aqui no Japão... Ele precisava ser salvo!!!- Explicou, gabando-se.

_Ele _procurava uma vida de herói.

- Entendo... Bem eu aceitei porque...-Ela abaixou a cabeça olhando para as mãos fechadas sobre as pernas.-Minha escola... ela desabou.

_E por último..._ Porem mais importante

-Desabou? Como Assim Desabou?-Ele perguntou.

-Um Terremoto.- Ela cerrou as mãos com mais força.-Isso..não deveria acontecer em jump City...

-Terra... Sabe o que isso quer dizer?-Ele perguntou, um ar esperançoso.- Que você.. deve ter recuperado seus poderes!

- Que poderes Mutano?Já vai começar com essa história de novo? –Ela irritou-se, levantando da mesa.- E mesmo se fosse verdade...Seria legal eu voltar ter poderes desse jeito? Destruir toda a minha escola? A minha _**vida**_?

-Você disse... _**voltar? **_– Ele perguntou, pela primeira vez tinha prestado atenção nos detalhes de uma frase completa(e agradecera por isso)- Isso quer dizer que...

-Não quer dizer nada!- Ela quase gritou nervosa. Percebeu que as pessoas a encaravam, deixou dinheiro sobre a mesa e saiu as pressas dali.

Ele a seguiu.

_Talvez _não fosse para eles ficarem juntos.

_**E vou olhar para o mapa da minha vida  
Mas eu e você sabemos**_

_**Nós não podemos planejar nada **_

-Terra Pera ae!!- Ele chamou, segurando-a pelo braço.

-Meu nome não é Terra...- Ela murmurou.-Meu nome é Tara, Tara Markov.

Quando estava perto dela, queria ser maduro o bastante para entende-la e criança o bastante para fazê-la rir.

- Me perdoa Tara.- Ele falou.- Mas você falou que iria me explicar tudo... por favor.. me conta a verdade dessa vez!

Aquela era a hora de ser maduro.

_**Todos os dias que eu vivi até hoje  
Me fizeram quem eu sou **_  
_**Eu posso mudar a minha vida**_

****

-CHEGAMOS!- A Tamariana exclama com sua alegria habitual,ao visualizar o templo.-É LINDO!!!

E realmente, era uma bela construção.

Ravena e Jericho ficaram alguns segundos apenas observando. Estava bem diferente de quando foram visita-lo no outono.

Agora, as folhas secas já haviam sido varridas e cobertas pelo branco da neve. As árvores estavam completamente nuas de suas folhas, frutos ou flores. Pequenos lâmpiões em forma de balão estavam em todos os lugares, bem como as barraquinhas coloridas de lembranças, comidas e jogos.

-Hora do rango!- Cyborg exclamou indo em direção a barraquinha de Tayaki.

-Gatinhos da Sorte!!!-

Estelar exclamou com olhos brilhantes, assim Robin não pode fazer mais nada a não ser deixar-se ser puxado até a barraquinha de lembranças.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada nos instrumentos tá bom cara?- Arauto falou, separando-se de Jericho e Ravena, indo em direção a parte interna do templo.

Ravena permaneceu parada na porta do templo, olhos fixos na neve, pensamentos caminhando em várias direções diferentes. Pela expressão sombria que seu rosto tomava, não eram pensamentos felizes. Estava tão perdida em si mesma que sequer notou o sol timido aparecer naquela manhã gelada.

**_Eu fui para um lugar ensolarado  
E segurei a sua mão com força_  
**

Se tinha uma coisa que Jericho _odiava_ era vê-la com aquela expresão-e ele não era de reclamar muito. Mas era uma expressão tão desesperadora,confusa e triste que ele sentia como se a estivesse perdendo.

Ele então, em um gesto de extrema coragem vindo do garoto timido que ele era, segurou a mão dela com força, para que pudesse a trazer de volta para si.

- Eu só... estava pensando...- Ela desculpou-se.

Ele respirou aliviado, mas sabia que se quizesse fazê-la sorrir, precisaria antes fazê-la desabafar.

- Quer-me-dizer-o por-quê-do-que-aconteceu-hoje-ter-te-afetado-tanto?

Ela o encarou sem muita surpresa.Mesmo o tendo encontrado a pouco tempo,era como se ele a conhecesse a vida toda.

-Deixe para lá apenas...

Ele pressionou a mão dela com um pouco mais de força, tentando encara-la mesmo com ela desviandoo olhar para outro ponto.

-Não-quero-perder-você.

-Você sempre me deixa sem escolha não é?-Ela suspirou.

Ele sorriu reconfortando-a, conduzindo-a lentamente templo a dentro.

**_Eu posso mudar a minha vida  
Mas eu ainda não consigo expressar totalmente  
O que sinto no meu coração_**

**  
**Sentaram-se em um banco de madeira vermelho;longe das barraquinhas e da movimentação, perto de uma máquina de café expresso. Deram uma pequena risada quando perceberam a borboleta preta se aproximando, aquele era inseto mais insistentes que eles já haviam visto.

-Mas você é mesmo insistente heim? O que quer se tornar meu animal de estimação ou algo assim.- Ela perguntou com as sombrancelhas zangadas espantando o inseto com as mãos.

Silêncio.

Ravena respirou fundo, procurou escolher as palavras, colocou o cabelo para trás... Enfim, fez toda a distração possível para ganhar tempo quando não sabe-se o que dizer. Jericho apenas esperou pacientemente, só queria que ela estivesse segura quando começasse a falar.

-Quando... Quando eu vi aquela menina... e aquela mulher ...eu... me lembrei da minha mãe.- Ela disse pesadamente.

-Sua-mãe?-Ele incentivou,percebendo que ela tinha parado de falar.

-É...-Ela suspirou.-Quando...quando ela soube que estava grávida ela tentou se matar...

_**Eu lembro que às vezes quando eu era criança  
Eu decepcionava tanto a minha mãe  
E agora eu só queria poder mudar  
Tudo isso  
**_

Ela olhou para o garoto, procurando nas feições dele alguma expressão negativa, mas encontrou apenas confiança em seus olhos verdes-claro.

Claro que ela não estava surpresa.

-Eu entendo que... gerar a filha de um demônio... não está nos planos de qualquer pessoa mas...ela se enojava _tanto_ que para acabar comigo seria capaz de tirar a própria vida...- Sua voz era trêmula e seus sentimentos, obviamente desordenados, acabaram por explodir a maquina de café.- Afinal... eu era a filha _**dela**_ também não era? E eu não tive culpa dela ter entrado naquela ceita...

_**Eu quero ser amada, eu só quero ser amada  
Foi o que eu disse  
Mas só pedir isso não vai mudar nada  
**_

Respirou fundo balançando a cabeça e se levantando. Por hora... não iria conseguir falar mais nada sem chorar, coisa que detestava fazer...pois se sentia fraca com isso.

-E tudo isso... Que faz parte do meu passado... também faz de mim...- Ela conclui.

-Não.-Ele respondeu.- Isso-fazia-parte-de-você-quando -deixava-isso-trancado-para-si. Agora-que-você-falou-pôde-finalmente-se-livrar-disso-tudo.

-Então esse é um problema seu agora?-Ela perguntou tentando controlar a voz.- Não posso deixar...

-Não.Está-enterrado-com-a-neve-agora.-Ele sorriu.

Se espantou com a sensação de... alivio que aquela frase causara. Era tão...infantil e bobo acreditar em algo assim... Mas por que era tão reconfortante então?

-E quando a neve derreter?- Ela perguntou, não poderia ser tão simples asssim... E ela era uma pessoa que sempre precisava ter certeza de tudo.- Meu passado vai voltar pra me atormentar?

-O-seu-passado-se-derretera-junto-com-ela.- Ele explicou, sem perder o sorriso no rosto.

Ravena então o abraçou, fazendo-o ficar corado.

-Onde é que você estava por todos esses anos?-Ela murmurou no ouvido dele e ele a abraçou como resposta.

"_Eu estou aqui agora."_-Foi o que ele pensou, mas não queria solta-la para lhe falar isso.

_**Eu vou para um lugar ensolarado  
E erguo os braços para o céu  
Eu me pergunto:  
Assim poderia alcançar aquele céu?  
As asas que eu uso para voar  
Ainda estão invisíveis  
A vida não é simples, por isso que eu vou vivendo**_

****

* * *

-Yuki...-

A voz que pronunciara o nome da 'pequena ninfa' tinha um tom inconfundível de raiva e ódio misturados. Com certeza se pudesse mataria a menina no instante que á visse.

Ele finalmente conseguiu encontra-la mas ainda assim não poderia mata-la.

Embora vontade não lhe faltasse.

A menina estava sentada na grama do jardim de inverno, pernas cruzadas ambas as mãos sobre elas,virada de costas para ele. As borboletas voavam ao seu redor e mesmo pousando em seu cabelo ou nariz ela sequer se mexia.

-Yuki...-Slade chamou aproximando-se dela.- Você me mostrou aquela _**merda**_ toda p...?

Parou de falar ao ficar em frente a ela. Tinha os olhos virados par trás e mal se mexia. Parecia meditar, ou melhor estar em transe... nem isso parecia que estava morta mesmo só que... sentada.

Ele ajoelhou-se a ponto de ficar mais ou menos da mesma altura da garota e ficou analizando-a. Aquele estado era um pouco...estranho.

Não pôde deixar de perceber uma borboleta aproximando-se das outras. Claro que não era algo que alguém como ele daria muita importância, não fosse o fato dela ser preta ao invés de branca.

Ela logo pousou no cabelo da menina, ficando branca.

-O que você quer?- Ela perguntou encarando-o fixamente.

-O que exatamente foi isso?- Ele perguntou.

-Eu estava meditando- Respondeu com uma certa irritação e levantou-se- E você não deveria estar fazendo _**alguma **_coisatipo... trazer meu presente de aniversário?

- Meninas más não ganham presentes.- Ele respondeu, muito irritado embora tentasse se controlar.- Me levou até o laboratório para tentar me matar ou o que?

- O que foi? Ficou com medo de sua desculpa não ser boa o bastante? – Ela perguntou, enrrolando uma mecha do cabelo com os dedos.- Ficou com medo... de morrer?

-Não...-Ele respondeu.- Mas acho que você deveria ter.

Ela riu.

-Nem tente me ameaçar... eu sou mais forte do que pareço...-Ela continuou, rindo, tudo para ela parecia ser uma brincadeira... um tipo de jogo.-E agora... porque não vai buscar sua aprediz?

* * *

**Li****feYui Makino.**

**Tayaki- comida japonesa que parece um peixe espetado...**

**Oka, acho que esse capítulo ficou meio sem sal... bom... peço desculpas o próximo creio eu que será melhor.**

**A quem comentou:**

**Ayla- Pois é... muita maldade com a menina (toh falando o q? Fui eu que escrevi daaah XD) **

**Lena-nyaa vlw n.n**

**Takuya- hahaha seu sanguinario... puxou eu neh? XD. **


	6. Cap5 Last Kiss

**Last Kiss**

_**Você eventualmente compreenderá**_

_**que você não pod**__**e compreender tudo**_

-Certo... Vou contar toda a verdade-Ela falou baixinho, afinal devia isso à ele.

- Tô ouvindo...-Ele respondeu.

Caminhavam lentamente pelas ruas brancas de Tokyo,andando lado a lado. Ela encarava o chão enquanto falava, ele prestava atenção nas suas expressões e no seu modo de falar-ainda tinha medo de piscar.

-Tá...Tudo começou naquela... ahm caverna escura... Foi onde eu acordei...

-Acordou? Mas você estava petrificada!!! Como foi que?

-Eu também não sei...-Ela falou balançando a cabeça confusa.- Eu apenas... acordei, do lado daquela lápide ou sei lá o que que fizeram pra mim...

-Uma homenagem...

-Então...-Ela completou, percebendo o tom de tristeza na voz dele.- Eu acordei... e minha cabeça não parava de girar!- Ela explicou levantando a cabeça e girando os olhos fazendo ele rir um pouco.- Eu ia lembrando das coisas pouco ao pouco... Não sabia muito o que fazer.. então só tentei sair dali...

Deu uma breve pausa,precisaria de um pouco de fôlego para continuar.

- Então... eu finalmente tinha conseguido sair daquele túnel. Todas as lembranças haviam voltado... só que... Eu não conseguia mexer uma única pedrinha se quer.

- Você deve ter ficado chateada...

-Chateada?- A voz dela mudou, era como se ela estivesse sido invadida por uma alegria e tristeza indomáveis ao mesmo tempo.- Eu... Eu estava _**feliz.**_ Quero dizer.. eu gostava dos meus poderes... mas tinha me metido em muita encrenca por causa deles... e.. E poder voltar a vida sem eles era... era o meu recomeço entende???

Não, ele não podia entender, mas acabou por assentir a cabeça mesmo assim.

-Mas.. eu estava morta de fome... e não tinha nenhum dinheiro comigo.. nem para onde ir...

-Você poderia pedir ajuda aos Titans!- Ele falou, como se aquilo fosse algo extremamente lógico.

- É mesmo?- Ela perguntou com uma certa repreensão- E quantos titans mais você acha que estariam realmente felizes com o meu retorno?

_**Você pode culpar qualquer um,**_

_**por o que você quiser,**_

_**mas não suje nosso amor**_

Ele calou-se abaixando as orelhas, encarando o chão desapontadamente. Odiava ter de admitir, mas ela estava certa.

- Vê? – O tom de voz dela abaixara, estava agora com o choro entalado na garganta-Não posso culpa-los...Eu sei que eles não me perdoariam... _**eu**_ não me perdoei ainda...

-Terra.. Eu te perdoei...-Ele respondeu sentido.

_**Você beijou meus finos dedos  
Eu nunca te esquecerei  
Mesmo se nó**__**s estivermos em pedaços**_

-Eu sei que sim... -Ela parou de caminhar e deu um pequeno sorriso triste a ele-mas a equipe estaria destruída comigo nela... e eu não seria de grande ajuda sem meus poderes... Não sou como o Robin...

Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo. Ela mexia todo momento nos cabelos enquanto caminhavam,ele procurava o que dizer.

* * *

"O abraço dele é tão...quente..."- A garota pensou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Era uma situação incomum para ela. Não que nunca tivesse sido abraçada na vida, mas... era _diferente. _Fazia o coração acelerar de uma forma gostosa e aconchegante. Ele não era exatamente o tipo de super herói atletico e 'armário', mas era o tipo de garoto perfeito para ela se sentir segura de si mesma.

_**Você beijou mesmo finos dedos, **_

_**Eu nunca esquecerei o calor  
Mesmo se nós estivermos em pedaços,**_

_**eu me lembrarei do seu beijo**_

"Que engraçado... tem cheiro de cereja."- Ele pensou, aspirando o cheiro do cabelo dela.- "Deve ser de ficar no Japão por tanto tempo..."

Não pode conter um riso silencioso com esse pensamento,abraçando-a mais forte enquanto ficava mais corado.

-Não precisa me sufocar Jericho...-Ela falou com falta de ar.

Ele a soltou corado, pedindo desculpas com gestos enquanto seu rosto ia sendo tomado de vermelho.

Ela sorriu balançando a cabeça. Achava engraçado vê-lo daquela forma. Como a Estelar falaria mesmo? Provavelmente alguma palavra tamaraniana que teria significado similar a 'fofo'.

-Acho melhor.. a gente ir olhar as barraquinhas ou.. qualquer coisa assim.- Ravena falou balançando os ombros. Ele ascentiu.

Ela tomou a dianteira, andando devagar. Ele respirou fundo, torceu para ninguém os estar observando,torceu para criar coragem, torceu para várias coisas. Mas no final dependia mais da sua atitute.

Segurou suavemente na mão dela fazendo-a se virar e encara-lo, ele acariciou o rosto dela,pondo seu cabelo para trás.

Ravena corou. Ela já sabia o que ele queria quando fazia isso, então deixou seus lábios encontrarem os dele timidamente e logo se separaram.

-Vamos.- Ela falou, de mãos dadas com ele.

Era a vez dela puxa-lo para o festival.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Todo mundo começa como um inocente, puro bebê **_

-Então...como conseguiu entrar pro colégio?- Ele tentou quebrar o clima pesado.

-Eu senti um cheiro bom de comida, e andei que nem um zumbi faminto até a pizzaria.-ela encenou a fala com as mãos, conforme explicava.- Lá só tinha uma mulher japonesa sentada. Eu ia esperar ela acabar de comer pra... ficar com o resto da pizza.- Ela olhou para a cara esquisita que Mutano estava fazendo e balançou os ombos sem graça.- Não é tão nojento quanto parece...E eu não podia roubar não era? Com tantos erros que eu já havia cometido... mas um não seria nada legal...

_**Mesmo se você corta uma amarga fruta,**_

_**você não pode desistir, ande certo**_

-Assim que ela olhou pra minha cara, sorriu pra mim e falou que eu poderia me sentar com ela para comer a pizza. Eu não pensei nem discuti muito. Meu estomago tava falando por mim. Ela começou a comentar algo sobre a armadura que eu estava usando... disse algo sobre eu lembrar os jovens no Japão... coisas assim. Me ofereceu bolsa integral para o colégio,incluindo o dormitório... E eu só precisaria tirar notas altas e ajudar na cantina de vez em quando... Foi bem... estranho.

- Então foi isso?-Ele perguntou.

Queria muito perguntar a ela sobre o robô do Slade com o qual lutara, mas ficou com medo de ofendê-la, acusando-a de traídora.

-Sim.- Ela ascentiu com a cabeça.- Ela acompanhou minhas notas e estudos... Estava indo tudo muito bem até...

-Até eu receber a proposta para Tokyo, poucos dias antes do "acidente". –Suspirou com tristeza.

- Se não fosse pelo Terremoto... você ainda taria em Jump City?-Ele perguntou.

Ele queria muito mesmo acreditar nela, apesar de tudo.

- Provavelmente- Ela suspirou cansada.- Sabe Mutano? Aquela cidade realmente me acolheu... Era tipo uma casa... Quero dizer... Mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz... Mesmo depois de... Depois de..

-Eu sei. Só me fala do Terremoto.

-Não tem muito o que contar- Ela voltou a fitar a neve abaixo de seus pés, colocando uma mecha teimosa de seu cabelo para trás.- Era uma noite como outra qualquer... Eu me joguei na cama e apaguei... Acho que vi um espécie de... luz no meio do meu sonho e quando abri meus olhos... Eu estava deitada na calçada e... A escola não existia mais...

-Como não ficamos sabendo disso?- O verdinho perguntou.-E os alunos?

-Não sei... Mas parece que tava todo mundo bem... Parece que foram salvos por alguma coisa que corria bem rápido...

Ela suspirou.

-No dia seguinte... eu peguei o primeiro voo pra cá.

* * *

-Então vocês estão aí!- Cyborg falou ao ver Jericho e Ravena voltarem para o centro do evento.- Bom, a comida já acabou...Agora eu estou atrás dos outros, parece que vão fazer uma peça perto do templo, a gente não pode perder! _**  
**_-A é... a gente não pode perder.- Ravena falou sem emoção na voz.

- AA, vamos Rae...pelo menos me ajuda a achar a Estelar.. sem ela não dá pra gente entender a peça...

Ravena se limitou a encara-lo com uma expressão de fato curiosa, mas resolveu não comentar nada sobre o assunto.

-Amigos! Amigos! Vamos ver a peça?- Estelar chamou assim que os viu.

-Er... claro...-Cyborg respondeu olhando com uma expressão estranha para Estelar.

-Cara... o que foi isso no cabelo dela.- Arauto cochichou à Robin, referindo-se a uma interminavel quantidade de enfeites que a menina trazia pendurada em seus cabelos.

- Nem pergunta.- Ele respondeu, cochichando também.

**"Meu coração está queimando, o pôr do sol tirou minhas palavras  
O tempo é estável ainda,**

**semelhante a intensidade do meu amor**

-Vamos Logo! Vamos Logo!- Ela reptiu.- Olhem só como o palco está explêndido! E o por do Sol atrás dele!- Ela falou, observando a gigante estrela ir embora.- É Glorioso!

-Sim.- Robin segurou na mão de Estelar e ela sorriu corada.

Os demais se limitaram a ficarem quietos observando, era lindo, talvez mais bonito do que quando visto da Torre T...

Esse pensamento lhes dava vontade de ficar em Tokyo e até uma pequena saudade de casa ao mesmo tempo.

Ravena respirou fundo com um timído sorriso no rosto ao perceber Jericho entrelaçr os seus dedos com os dela. Ela sabia o quanto isso exigia coragem da parte dele. Olhou para o lado para poder ver o rosto timído do garoto, mas acabou por perceber outro casal ali perto e rapidamente voltou a prestar atenção no palco.

-Aquela... é a Ravena?- Tara perguntou assustada, apontando incrédula.- Ela tá usando um Yukata e...

-É eu sei.. esquisito não?-Mutano comentou.-

-O mundo realmente mudou enquanto eu estive fora!- Ela continuou espantada.

-Quer ir até eles?-Mutano perguntou.

-Não...Não acho que eu esteja pronta.-Ela respondeu abraçando o próprio corpo e balançando a cabeça.

_**Você beijou meus finos dedos  
Eu nunca te esquecerei  
**_

-Tá, Tá tudo bem!- Ele falou tentando acalma-la.- Vamos só curtir o festival então!

Ela sorriu, segurando em seu braço.

-Vamos!-Exclamou feliz.-Mas eu quero ficar bem japonesa! Não é justo eu ser a única diferente por aqui!-ela brincou.

-TÁ CERTO!-Ele concordou rindo confiante.

-Pra começas... quero algo pro cabelo!

-Só cuidado pra não ficar que nem a Estelar...

-Pode deixar!- Ela riu,aproximando-se de uma barraquinha.- Quero um daqueles palitos de por no cabelo!

-Que tal esse?-Mutano perguntou,pegando um e enrrolando desajeitadamente no cabelo da menina.. de foRma que aacabou formando um nó.

-Mutano!-Chamou chorosa.-Isso é um hashi! É palito usado pra comer!!

-Ah... Eu não vejo grande diferença...-Desculpou-se completamente sem graça.

-Tudo bem...- falou,desfazendo o nó com as mãos e jogando o hashi fora.- Talvez esse...

Pegou um palito azul com uma estrelinha rosa pendurada e com certa dificuldade fez um coque simples,porém bonito, deixando duas mexas adornarem seu rosto. Para completar o figurino pegou um leque com o desenho do pôr-do-sol nele.

-Como eu tô?- perguntou tirando o leque de frente de seu rosto.

Ele sorriu bobamente. Ela estava muito bonita, ou melhor, ela _**era**_ muito bonita, mas aquela forma que ela tinha prendido o cabelo, deixava seu rosto mais suave, mas sutil.

_**como você beijou meus finos dedos**_

-Você está linda Tara.

O sorriso dela se expandiu. Ela estava realmente feliz por ele a ter chamado pelo nome-seu real nome- sem ela ter lhe pedido.

_**Eu lembro como você chorou**_

-Obrigada.-Disse com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos.

_**Eu beijarei você pela última vez,**_

_**eu **__**quase acredito **_

Ele sorriu,se aproximou um pouco mais da garota que entreabia a boca e fechava os olhos timidamente. Roçou-lhe os lábios se atrapalhando um pouco. Ela riu da falta de jeito dele então acabou por ajuda-lo,beijando-o suave e demoradamente.

Apartaram-se quase sem ar, maçãs do rosto coradas, olhares para os lados e risos bobos.

-Nossa...-Foi só o que ele conseguiu falar.

-Seu bobo!-Ela riu, dando-lhe um leve soco no ombro.

_**Em **__**nós nos encontrarmos de novo  
**_

-Vai mesmo continuar em Tokyo?-Ele perguntou,ainda tinha esperanças de levá-la para torre.

-Mutano.. já discutimos isso.-Ela falou, o abraçando e apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Eu só queria que você fosse...-Ele choramingou.

_**Mesmo se isso é o fim**_

_**Você está indo com apenas uma palavra?**__**  
Amanhã sem você  
É amargo como cerveja para crianças  
**_

_**  
-**_E eu queria que você ficasse...-Ela disse de volta.-Mas a gente sabe que não dá não é mesmo?

-Promete me visitar então?-Ele perguntou quando ela se soltou dele.

-Prometo... Só não será tão breve.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, e ela seguiu o caminho contrário ao ver os demais Titãs se aproximarem.

-E seus os seus poderes voltarem... você irá procurar os Titans certo?

-Até breve, Mutano.-

_**Eu não esquecerei, **_

_**não esquecerei nosso último beijo**_

Quando finalmente saiu do templo e da vista dele, colocou as mãos sobre os lábios com um sorriso.

-Obrigada por me perdoar.

_**E**__**u não esquecerei, não esquecerei o beijo dele"**_

* * *

Não era tão tarde e nem tão cedo quando Tara Markov girou a chave na fechadura de sua casa e abriu a porta.

Estava feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, mas principalemnte feliz. Queria tomar um longo e demorado banho e dormir tranquilamente.

-Bem vinda ao lar Terra...

Mas nem tudo sai sempre como a gente espera.

-Slade... O que faz aqui?- Ela perguntou irritada, preparando-se para fugir.

-Vim buscar minha aprendiz, não é obvio?

-Eu não sou mais sua aprendiz! Não foi _**obvio**_ quando eu te joguei na lava?

-Não tenho tempo para as suas gracinhas e malcriações.-Ele respondeu calmamente.- Se não vier por bem, irá por mal.

-Não!-Ela exclamou, girou a maçaneta e ia correr rua à fora, antes de ser atingida com uma pancada na cabeça e cair desacordada no chão.

* * *

**Last Kiss- Bonnie Pink**

**a quem comentou thanks D**

**e comentem para o próximo capitulo P **


	7. Cap6 DAD

**DAD**

-Sua aprendiz esuta desucançando sr. Wilson?-O senhor japonês perguntou, ao vê-lo descer as escadas.

-Sim, eu a coloquei no quarto com alguns de seus seguranças na porta para vigiá-la, espero que não se importe.

-Não tem porublemas... Apenas siga com o plano: quero essa garota ao invés da Yuki.

A menina de cabelos pretos escutava toda a conversa. Não era boba para ficar longe de assuntos que envolviam seu 'presente de aniversário', no entanto, ao ouvir o que seu "pai" havia dito sentiu o sangue ferver. Ela não era alguém que se pode descartar e ele iria descobrir isso.

Com certeza ia.

-Estou de saída, peço para que fique de olho na minha aprendiz. - Slade falou, saindo da sala.

Yuki acompanhou com os olhos o Exterminador sair, agachada atrás de um pilar qualquer. Olhou para o seu "pai" se levantar da poltrona da sala e foi atrás dele, com passos leves para não ser escutada.

-Vai aprender que eu não sou alguém para ser trocada... -Murmurou para si mesma.

_**Eu me virei, quem está atrás de mim?  
Você ergue suas garras na escuridão profunda e fatia a noite**_

O senhor entrou em seu escritório, deixando-se cair na cadeira pesadamente, estava cansado. Aquilo tudo estava lhe custando muito dinheiro e lhe dando muito trabalho.

-Mas tudo valerá a pena. -Ele pensou, e sentiu um estranho calafrio lhe percorrer o corpo.

-Oi papai... Teria um instante? –Ela perguntou, se se encostando ao batente da porta.

-Ah. Yuki... -Ele falou, dando um suspiro de alívio.-Entre.

Ela entrou no escritório sem mais rodeios, sentando-se na cadeira de frente a ele para que pudesse encará-lo nos olhos.

-Papai... E como vai indo meu presente de aniversário?-Perguntou, sua maneira de falar era suave, mas seus olhos acusavam. - Vai me ser entregue em breve?

Ele engoliu seco, enxugando a testa suada com um pano qualquer.

-Quanto a isso... Precisamos conversar Yuki...

-Estou ouvindo. -Respondeu secamente.

-Teve uma pequena mudança nos planos... -Ele respondeu, estava visivelmente sério.

-É? Que tipo de mudança?- Ela perguntou, fingindo desinteresse.

-Vou direto ao ponto; em nossos planos, você será substituída. Não me leve a mal querida, mas até agora não conseguimos uma amostra sequer de seus poderes, acho até perigoso para o seu corpo a continuação dos nossos planos de transferirmos o sangue da garota para você. A chance de dar certo é mínima, você bem sabe, e mesmo que desse certo seria pouco provável que você se desse bem com os poderes dela. Seria desconfortável, para você, claro.

A garota simplesmente lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo e ódio contido.

-Mas não se preocupe querida, como você é filha 'daquela pessoa' poderá continuar morando nessa casa e desfrutando de sua vida normal... O que me diz?

Ele lhe deu um sorriso honestamente amigável, que lhe fez sentir mais raiva iainda. Ela se levantou da cadeira com uma respiração pesada e logo sua calma voltara.

-Não quero sua caridade e _**não**_ vou permitir isso. Meu presente de aniversário será conforme o planejado, a menos que _**eu**_ queira o contrário.

-Escute!-O senhor também levantou de sua cadeira vermelho de raiva, era alguém que se estressava muito facilmente. - Não está em posição de me exigir nada! É uma adolescente, aja como tal e aceite viver a vida normal, é uma oportunidade que estou te dando. Quanto aos meus planos, não irá se interferir neles. Aceite isso.

-Você morreria por seus planos não?- Ela perguntou cinicamente.

-Morreria. - Ele respondeu com convicção.

- E pelo seu objetivo final?Daria a vida por ele?

-Com certeza que sim.

Ela riu, havia conseguido o que queria.

-Não se esqueça que quando você diz que morrerá por algo... Tem que ir até o fim!-Advertiu, voltando-se a sentar na cadeira para assistir o espetáculo que iria começar.

-Do que está...

Sentiu seu corpo começar a movimentar-se sozinho, saindo de perto da mesa e indo em direção ao centro do escritório e aos olhos da menina. Com dificuldade conseguiu controlar seu corpo tempo o bastante para olhar para ela, que o encarava com os olhos fixos, embora o corpo não se mexesse e sua respiração passasse despercebida. O senhor teve medo; ela parecia estar morta, mas com certeza era ela quem causava esses movimentos involuntários nele.

-Yuki o que está...?

Não conseguiu pronunciar nem uma única palavra a mais. Pressionou suas unhas contra a própria garganta involuntariamente, retirando um pouco de pele da mesma. Desesperou-se, mas não conseguia parar ou se controlar. Não previra isso, não fazia parte de seus planos. Foi o que ele pensou quando sentiu pedaços de carne sendo arrancadas ficando presas em baixo de suas unhas. Medo. Estava com muito, muito medo! Estava chorando de medo! Tentava parar desesperadamente até...

_**Os pingos de chuva se tornam gotas de sangue  
E correm por minha garganta,  
**_

Até atingir o ponto crítico. Iria morrer, era só questão de tempo.

Foi quando finalmente conseguiu tomar o controle de volta. Mas de nada adiantara: já tinha uma poça de sangue ao redor de seu corpo estirado, e sua garganta continuava esguichando mais.

Estava com frio, muito frio.

Yuki finalmente pareceu voltar a si, levantou-se da cadeira e sentou-se em frente ao homem agonizante abraçando as próprias perna-apenas com a distância suficiente para não se sujar com o sangue dele- observando-o atentamente.

-A... a...a...-Ele tentava murmurar algo encarando-a fixamente.

-Guarde seus últimos suspiros, vai precisar. Quando encontrar meu pai verdadeiro, o Trigon, lhe mande um oi! Isso se ele ainda existir... - Ela riu virando os olhos.-

_**Pare nestes dedos, nos meus dedos  
Te levarei com cada um de meus dedos  
**_

O senhor tentou se debater, tentou falar mais alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa! Chamar por ajuda quem sabe? Aquele último grito pela sobrevivência, aquele última tentativa do ser humano de tentar se manter vivo apesar do conhecimento da eminência da morte. Apesar de tudo.

Deu-se por vencido quando suas últimas forças iam deixando seu corpo.

_**Pare nestes dedos, nos meus dedos  
Te levarei com cada um de meus dedos  
**_

-Hey,velho.-Ela falou baixinho.- Sei que ta me ouvindo ainda... Então é o seguinte: eu sou muito mais forte que aquela garota... Só que eu sempre fui esperta o bastante pra não deixar você saber. Sabe... Aquela carta na escondida manga... -Ela piscou.

Continuou sentada ao lado dele por aproximadamente dois minutos apenas... Apreciando seu trabalho, sua obra prima. Esboçou um meio sorriso no rosto e se levantou. Era hora do show.

- TASSUKETE-ME!TASSUKETE-ME!-Ela começou a gritar, até os seguranças invadirem o escritório. - Oto-sam! Doshite? Doshite ? Oto-sam!!!

Ela continuava gritando e chorando, enquanto os seguranças discutiam o que deveriam fazer com o corpo.

- Enterrem ele na neve. - Ela falou, entre os soluços.- Não podemos chamar a polícia vocês sabem... Então essa é a única forma! Quando os polícias encontrarem o corpo-se encontrarem, não terão como identifica-lo. Será melhor assim... Temos de continuar com os planos...

-Como ele queria. -Falou por fim, escondendo um sorriso sádico.

* * *

Já era noite alta quando Jericho finalmente conseguiu voltar para seu quarto no hotel. Estava cansado, muito cansado. O dia havia sido longo, muito longo. E também perfeito (muito perfeito, diga-se de passagem).

Estava pronto para simplesmente se jogar na cama e não abrir mais os olhos verdes até o dia seguinte.

-Joey. A voz chamou, da janela da sacada.

Ele arregalou os olhos assustado. Não poderia ser...

-"Pai?"-pensou, totalmente desorientado quanto ao que deveria fazer.

Slade entrou no quarto, aproximando-se de Jericho que procurava manter o máximo de distância dele.

Aquele homem deveria ser a figura paterna dele, deveria ser a pessoa em que ele se inspiraria para seguir. Uma figura que lhe trouxesse confiança, mas não era. Tudo que a figura de seu pai, Slade Wilson, lhe trazia era o medo, o nojo e a repulsa.

E ele não conseguiria se livrar dessa figura assim tão fácil.

-Do que está com medo Joey? Por acaso não está feliz em ver seu pai? –Ele perguntou aquela voz tenebrosa...

-Fique-longe-de-mim.-Ele gesticulou.

- Vim apenas lhe fazer uma visita... E é assim que me trata?

-O-que-você-quer?

-Não lembro de você ser tão direto nas conversas... se bem que naquela época você era apenas um garotinho.

Jericho tomou uma postura séria, encarando o pai irritado, bem diferente de seu comportamento de costume. Queria deixar o mais claro possível que a presença de Slade não era agradável.

-Não sei o que você está fazendo no meio dos Titans, ou por que sua mãe permitiu tal coisa Joseph. – Ele começou,também tornara-se sério quanto a sua fala.- Porém... quero que me ajude em uma coisa.

-Nunca.- Ele respondeu, ainda encarando o pai com ódio estampado nos olhos.  
- Eu não estou te dando opção de escolha. Sou seu pai, quero que me obedeça.

Jericho olhou para baixo por alguns segundos. Slade não era seu pai, era só um monstro. Não tinha direito de lhe dar ordens ou de lhe chamar de filho. Seu único direito era o de ir emborae deixá-lo em paz. E se não fosse por bem...

Seria por mal.

Seus olhos verdes brilharam, tornando-se fantasmagórico, enquanto ele se aproximava rapidamente de Slade. Seu pai não tinha conhecimento de seus poderes, já que fora embora quando nem mesmo Joey sabia da exitência dos mesmos.

Assim, ele tinha uma vantagem.

-Pare com isso Joey!-Slade exclamou,evitando olhar para o filho e jogando-o contra a parede.

Ou talvez... Jericho estivesse enganado e Slade soubesse _**demais.**_

O menino levantou-se um pouco dolorido,tentou acertar Slade com um golpe qualquer mas fora em vão: nunca fora bom lutador e sua determinação não iria mudar isso de uma hora para outra.

-Isso está me cansando Joey.

Ele derubou Jericho fácilmente, colocando-o com rosto voltado para o chão e as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Não pode me vencer. Sou mais forte, tenho mais experiência...-Slade falava,enquanto o garoto se debatia,tentando libertar-se.-

-Jericho?- A voz chamou do lado de fora da porta.-Eu ouvi um barulho, você está bem?

"DROGA!"-Slade pensou.

-Escuta!- Ele falou cochichando no ouvido do filho.- Vou te dar o endereço e horário de onde deve me encontrar.Pode até tentar me enfrentar, se quiser, mas sabe que não pode ganhar.

O menino protestou, tentando se levantar do chão novamente.

-Mas... se fugir ou se contar pra alguém eu mato seus amigos!-Slade o soltou devagar.-Será que fui claro?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e Slade lhe entregou um papel em mãos.

-Ótimo.- O vilão falou, indo em direção a sacada.- Temos muitos momentos pai e filho para repor.

Assim que seu filho virou as costas para abrir a porta, Slade sumira completamente.

-Jericho?-A voz tornou a chamar preocupada.

O garoto olhou o bilhete e o escondeu em uma gaveta, ainda atordoado com o último acontecimento.Não sabia o que ia fazer e não podia pedir a ninguém para ajudá-lo. Estava perdido.

E foi perdido e desolado desse jeito que ele, por fim, abriu a porta.

-Você tá bem? Ouvi um barulho, achei que tivesse se machucado.

Ele encarou os aflitos olhos purpura com doçura. Abraçou a garota fortemente,como se quisesse protegê-la de algo.Seu coração dóia e a garota em seus braços não parecia compreender o porquê daquele abraço repentino. Sentiu o medo no corpo dele, um medo que ela não sabia de onde vinha, mas que ela queria fazer ir embora e como queria aquilo mais do que tudo naquele instante o abraçou de volta. Ele sorriu tristemente,desejando que o momento anterior tivesse sido só um sonho, desejando que a única realidade fosse a daquele abraço. Como sabia que a realidade era feita de ambos os momentos, só queria saber o que deveria fazer, e suas dúvidas voltaream.

"Eu não sei como..."-Começou a raciocinar,agora acariciando os curtos cabelos da feiticeira.- Mas eu só quero garantir que eu te protegerei dele."

"Eu o enfrentarei"

* * *

"Está quase tudo pronto. O cara que me falou dos poderes de Jericho estava certo... Não era bem minha intenção colocar ele no meio da minha missão, mas já que o Grant morreu e os caras da Irmandade Negra e da H.I.V.E estão presos, eu não tenho muitas opções."- Slade pensava em sua volta para aquela casa.-"Só sobrou mesmo o Irmão sangue... Se pelo menos aquele lunático não quizesse ressuscitar aquele demônio até que seria uma ajuda... "

Finalmente, chegou a mansão, parando em frente a câmera de segurança para ser identificado.

"Embora, eu tenho que admitir, controlar o Joseph é _**muito**_ mais fácil."

Percebeu uma certa demora para abrir os portões, e uma grande gritaria do lado de dentro da casa, seguido por um silencio suspeito.

Espera.

Depois de mais alguns minutos o portão abriu.

-Achei que não fosse mais voltar.- A garota de cabelos negros falou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, aproximando-se dele.- Sua missão foi bem sucedida?

-De certa forma...-limitou-se a responder.- Por que não abriram logo a porta?

-Ah, me desculpe, meu pai resolveu fazer uma viagem de última hora, isso aqui está um caos. Vamos entrar?

Slade sequer acenou com a cabeça, algo suspeito estava acontecendo ele sabia... ou melhor... ele _**sentia. **_

Entrou na mansão ao mesmo tempo em que um carro preto a deixava, se os vidros não fossem escuros, teria percebido uma saco preto no banco de trás, com sangue, muito sangue escorrendo através dele.

* * *

**Música- Higurashi no Naku koro Ni**

Sim, Sim, uma certa "semelhança" com o anime, mas acredito que eu tenha dado ao velho uma das piores mortes possíveis... eu não consegui imaginar uma morte pior o.o


	8. Cap7 See you Later

**See You Later**

Quando o dia voltou a aparecer no Japão e os raios de sol, pouco prováveis no inverno, tocaram suas pálpebras, a garota de cabelos negros levantou-se de sua cama. Espreguiçou-se e ainda com a sua camisola resolveu dar uma volta pela casa antes de tomar café.

Ela passou pelas mesmas portas, corredores e trancas até chegar ao laboratório.

Continuou caminhando, passando ainda pelas cápsulas que continham os "bebes demônio", batendo as mãos contra os vidros, como se quisesse acorda-los ou provoca-los.

Parou então diante da cápsula maior, ao centro do laboratório, olhando bem para o seu interior.

-Você logo irá acordar mamãe.-Murmurou, colocando sua testa no vidro.- Eu posso sentir sabe?

Deu uma pequena pausa, um meio riso cínico e se afastou um pouco.

-Eu também sinto sua presença senhor Wilson...-

Slade saiu de trás de uma das cápsulas um pouco surpreso. No geral, as pessoas só reparavam em sua presença quando ele permitia tal coisa.

-Se quiser saber sobre mim... É só perguntar você sabe. –Ela começou, caminhando em direção à ele.

-Você não tem medo de nada não é garotinha?

-E Eu deveria ter?-Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.- Já te disse que sou muito mais poderosa do que pareço...

-Revelar coisas assim pode ser um erro muito grande sabia?

Eles se ameaçavam mutuamente. Slade, com uma forma polida e olho estreito, continuava com sua tentativa de impor respeito e medo na garota. Yuki por sua vez, mantinha suas falas irônicas e uma confiança acima do normal para alguém de sua idade.

Aliais, tudo nela era diferente.

-Quero saber que tecnologia vocês usaram para reviver a minha aprendiz.

-Ah!-suspirou insatisfeita.-Milhares de perguntas que você poderia fazer sobre mim... E quer saber da sem-sal da sua aprendiz?- Ela mordeu o polegar de sua mão direita colocando a mão esquerda na cintura e balançando o quadril para o lado.- Que grosseria a sua rejeitar uma garota como eu.

Slade permaneceu imóvel. Era ridiculamente estressante aquela "ceninha de ciúmes".

-Homens sempre preferem as loiras... Tudo bem.- Balançou os ombros e adotou uma postura mais séria. – Eu te conto, mas antes de falar sobre aquela loira, temos de falar sobre ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a minha mãe... A sra. Tennyo.

* * *

-Então... A peça contava a lenda sobre mulheres chamadas Tennyos?- Mutano perguntou,entre uma mordida e outra em sua panqueca. 

-Sim, Sim!- Estelar respondeu.- Era uma peça gloriosa, e romântica e... um pouco confusa também...

Os Titans estavam novamente reunidos pela sua fome matinal, sentados á mesa do Hotel para poder desfrutar do tão variado café da manhã. Todos continuavam ainda entusiasmados com o festival do dia anterior. Estelar lhes recontava a peça parte por parte, traduzindo para os seus amigos que não sabiam falar a língua nativa.

Um Titan, no entanto, estava completamente alheio ao ambiente familiar e a quantidade e variedade de alimentos à sua frente.

E dessa vez, para espanto da maioria, não era Ravena.

-Jericho, ta tudo bem com você cara?- Arauto perguntou, diante do olhar desolado do amigo.

O garoto forçou um sorriso tentando tranqüilizar os demais e fez gestos com as mãos.

-Ele disse que só estava prestando atenção na estória que a Estelar estava contando.- Ravena traduziu,embora ela mesma não acreditasse naquela frase.

- Como eu estava contando...-Estelar sorria enquanto falava.- A Lenda é sobre mulheres gloriosas que vinham do céu até a terra... Elas eram na verdade... hum.. como eu diria.. algo como fantasmas... er.. não –atrapalhou-se um pouco até encontrar a palavra.- Espíritos, sim espíritos... Que tomavam a forma humana ao retirarem seus kimonos, conhecidos como Harudukomos...

-Ra... o que?- Mutano perguntou.

-Harudukomos!- Estelar reforçou.- Quando estavam com eles, eram espíritos e podiam passar para o céu: quando os tiravam transformavam-se em gloriosas mulheres com incríveis poderes!

-Nossa, que demais!- Mutano exclamou agitado.

-Sim, e essas mulheres ensinaram várias coisas aos japoneses...- Ela continuou, levantando o dedo indicador.- Como plantar arroz!

-Aaa...- Mutano novamente, só que dessa vez cruzando os braços decepcionado.- Que sem graça.

-Não vai achar sem graça quando eu contar o resto das histórias!- Estelar falou animada.

* * *

- Apenas...fingindo que essa história absurda seja verdade... O que isso tem a ver com a minha aprendiz? 

Slade perguntou em um tom de voz um pouco irritado. Sentia que estava sendo feito de idiota.

-Ué... Você mais do que ninguém deveria acreditar na minha história!- Yuki falou divertidamente.- Viu o próprio demônio cara a cara e não acredita em seres como as Tennyos? Você é daqueles que acredita que só o mal toma forma?

Ele nada pronunciou, apenas permaneceu em pé de braços cruzados, em uma pose imponente.

-Aliais... vendo a minha Oka-sam aqui... você deveria ter provas mais que o suficientes para...

-Apenas me explique. -Ele cortou zangado.- O que _isso_ tem a ver com a minha aprendiz?

- Não é obvio?- Yuki bufou indignada.- Achei que você fosse mais inteligente! Mas não passa de um lacaio burro...

-Chega!- Ele levantou a mão para esbofetea-la mas conteve-se,vendo-a dar um sorriso que o deixou ainda mas zangado.

Respirou e continuou sua fala.

- Estou a um passo de torcer o seu pescoço agora... Quando seu pai voltasse de viagem, nem saberia o que aconteceu a você.

Ela riu ainda mais histericamente, deixando cair-se no chão com a gargalhada.

-Você me matar? Que piada! –Disse, quando finalmente conseguiu se recompor.- Eu precisaria de uma alma para morrer, coisa que eu não tenho. Pode ferir meu corpo se quiser... Mas meu espírito permanecerá nele a menos que eu queira deixa-lo ir embora...

Ela então se aproximou dele,voltando a por as mãos em seu tórax e cochichar em seu ouvido.

- E se meu espírito sair, pode ter certeza que eu voltaria para puxar seu pé a noite... E você não iria gostar...

Ele a empurrou e a encarou por um tempo.

-Esse é história mais absurda que eu já ouvi na vida.- Ele respondeu.

-Ah é? Se não acredita então tenta me matar agora!- Ela desafiou, entre um riso cínico e outro abrindo os braços desafiadoramente.

-E Então você não me daria as respostas que eu quero, não é isso?

-Ah... é isso que o impede? – Ela perguntou, andando lentamente em volta dele.- Isso é simples: usamos o Harudukomo da minha oka-sam em sua aprendiz: ele fez com que o corpo dela voltasse ao normal, e antes que ele pudesse transformar-la em espírito por completo, apenas o retiramos.

Ela parou em frente a ele uma vez mais, encarando-o nos olhos.

-Me mata agora se tiver coragem!

Slade estreitou os olhos, era uma oferta tentadora. Acabar com aquela mosquinha arrogante... Nada de armas, apenas as mãos... Mas antes mesmo que estivesse pronto para tomar qualquer decisão,o chão abaixo de seus pés começou a tremer, e pedaços das paredes e do teto começaram a ceder.

-Acho que sua aprendiz acordou.-Ela advertiu sem se preocupar com o teto desmoronando sobre si..- Melhor ir vê-la.

Slade assentiu com a cabeça e deu as costas para a garota,indo em direção ao quarto de Tara.

Antes de fazer o mesmo,Yuki parou, virou-se algum tempo para a mulher adormecida analisando-a.

- Não se preocupe, eu volto logo: quando acordar eu serei a primeira visão que você terá!

Olhou então para os "Bebês-demônio" .

- O mesmo vale para vocês maninhos...

Dito essas últimas palavras, caminhou calmamente atrás de Slade, com pedaços do laboratório caindo ao redor e atrás de si.

* * *

- Eu achei bem interessante as histórias que os japoneses inventam para explicar a cultura deles. – Robin comentou. 

Ainda discutiam sobre as lendas contadas pela alien, com uma e um interesse animação tão grande por elas, que era como se eles fizessem parte dessas lendas, como se fizessem parte daquele país.

-É um povo bem místico...- Ravena completou.

Queria acrescentar mais um comentário, mas logo reparou na expressão estranha nas feições de seu amigo.

-Jericho?- Ela chamou e ele logo voltou sua atenção para ela.- Quer sair pra meditar ou...?

-Não.- Ele fez com as mãos e levantou-se da mesa.- Só... não-estou-mais-com-fome.- Virou-se para os amigos.- Licença.

A feiticeira acompanhou-o com os olhos por um tempo,reuniu um pouco de coragem e foi atrás dele. Devia isso à ele.

Mas mais do que o dever, queria estar com ele naquele que parecia ser um momento difícil.

-Jericho?- Ela chamou mais uma vez.

Ele parou. Virou-se devagar e a contemplou por alguns segundos, antes de aproximar-se dela e lhe dar um sorriso quente.

Como alguém... pode ter um sorriso _desses?_- Ela pensou.

Ele a abraçou rapidamente e lhe deu um beijo na testa, como em uma despedida.

-Vou-sair,preciso-ficar-sozinho-por-um-tempo...-Mas-eu-te-vejo-mais-tarde.

-Até mais tarde...-Ela respondeu.

_**Os dois fluiam a bondade  
Começam a mudar como flor e o amor  
O vento na baixa altitude espera o vento no silencio  
já não consigo mais escutar nada**_

Ele acenou afastando-se dela aos poucos e logo passou pela porta do Hotel.

-Por favor não demore.- Murmurou para si, dando as costas e voltando para onde estavam os demais Titans.

* * *

-Terra, pare com isso agora!-

Slade ordenou, empurrando a porta do quarto com força. Para sua surpresa, porem, ela não parecia estar acordada:usava seus poderes inconcientemente deitada na cama.

-Ela está tendo um pesadelo?- Yuki perguntou aproximando-se.

-Talvez...-Slade aproximou-se de Terra,pegou uma seringa na cômoda do lado da cama e injetou no braço da garota.- Que trabalho você está me dando aprendiz...

-Tá dopando ela? E o que vai fazer depois?- Yuki perguntou, como se insinuasse algo.

-Estou tentando evitar que ela destrua a mansão.-Ele respondeu irritado.- Embora não seria uma má idéia um pedaço de telha caindo na sua cabeça.

Slade se afastou da garota adormecida, que aos poucos foi cedendo a droga até voltar a um sono mais tranqüilo.

-Vou sair agora, tenho assuntos à tratar. Quero que fique de olho nela.-Slade ordenou.

-E Eu tenho cara de babá?- Yuki questionou, cruzando os braços.

-Faça isso se quiser ganhar o seu presente de aniversário.

Ela calou-se por um tempo iritada. Mas logo voltou a sorrir.

-Tomarei conta dela direitinho!-Respondeu com alegria.

* * *

**E AI PESSOAS? Não sei se vou ter tempo de dizer isso depois então:**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO PRA TODO MUNDO!!!!**

**próximo capítulo: A grande revelação n.n**

**(c tiver comentários n.n) **


	9. Cap8 Suicide

**Suicide**

Assim que suas pálpebras sonolentas abriram, seus enormes e curiosos olhos azuis percorreram o quarto com agonia. Era um cômodo completamente desconhecido. Nem mesmo as cortinas finas que adoravam a janela e as mantas quentes e macias por cima de seu frágil corpo a acalmaram ou lhe transmitiram conforto. Não que os objetos inanimados não tentassem, mas seu corpo vivo estava formigando e sua cabeça latejava. Como se não fosse o suficiente, esse mesmo corpo lhe teimava em obedecer, limitando-a à apenas alguns poucos movimentos.

Tentou sentar-se na cama e não conseguiu, mas pelo menos descobriu que seu braço direito lhe era completamente obediente.

"Bom começo."- pensou. -"Mas se fosse um pouco mais rápido eu agradeceria."

Virou sua cabeça em direção a porta semi-cerrada para se certificar de que não tinha ninguém se aproximando.Nada.

-Por favor que eu consiga sair daqui antes daquele maníaco voltar...- Murmurou tentando mexer o braço esquerdo com um pequeno sucesso.- Isso...

Escutou passos vindos do corredor e rapidamente fingiu dormir, mantendo o olho esquerdo parcialmente aberto, em vigia constante na porta.

Percebeu um pequeno e delicado inseto preto adentrar o quarto, pousando na ponta de seu nariz, fazendo surgir um espirro imediato.

-Droga!

Exclamou, enquanto o inseto voava porta a fora coçou o nariz e tentou desesperadamente sentar na cama, aquele espirro tinha trazido náuseas com ele.

-Que tipo de droga aquele louco me deu?

-Uma fraca pelo visto.

Tara assustou-se ao perceber que tinha sido pega acordada. Ainda sentada na cama virou o rosto para o dono da voz.

Ou melhor, a dona.

Por alguns segundos,os olhos claros de ambas as garotas permaneceram fixos uns nos outros.

O primeiro par de olhos transmitia insegurança,medo,confusão ...

O segundo, uma certeza, uma força e um mal assustador...

Embora a essência da cor azul fosse a mesma, eram os sentimentos que os diferenciavam.

-Quem é você?-Tara perguntou por fim, quebrando o silencio assustador entre elas.

-Por que não se apresenta primeiro?-Yuki perguntou,saindo do batente da porta no qual estava encostada e caminhando em direção a garota loira.

-Por que EU perguntei primeiro.-Tara replicou.- Você também foi capturada pelo Slade?

-Eu capturada?-Yuki riu, deitando-se de bruços na cama e apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

-Então é uma "aprendiz" do Slade?- Tara perguntou.- Você tem outra escolha, você pode...

-Aprendiz?-Yuki interrompeu soltando um riso pelo nariz,encarando a loira.-Eu o contratei, querida.

Tara apavorou-se.Tentou sair de perto de Yuki mas não conseguiu mover-se mais do que alguns centímetros.

A morena riu,divertia-se com a cara de espanto que sua magra "hospede" fazia.

-O...O-q-que...-Ela gaguejava e suava,aumentando o sorriso e a diversão da garota ao seu lado.-O que exatamente você pediu?

-Um presente de aniversário.-Contou,balançando os pés alegremente.-Um dos seus...ahm... Amigos pra ser mais precisa.

Durante mais alguns segundos, a garota loira apenas ficou calada,como se estivesse tentando entender o que Yuki acabara de dizer.

-Você é um monstro ou qualquer coisa parecida?-

-Eu?-Ela fez cara de inocente,seguido por um risinho malicioso.- Você os traiu... Todos eles... Eu só quero um. Eles eram seus amigos, eles não são nada meus...Isso não me faz melhor do que você?

-NÃO!- Gritou em defesa própria.- EU não sou mais assim! Não vou cometer os mesmos erros! Não vou te ajudar nisso!

-De jeito nenhum?- Yuki fez bico, e começou a enrolar a ponta do cabelo nos dedos.

-Não! Eu...Eu morreria por eles...

-Por eles... Ou para reparar seus erros? São coisas diferentes: pelos seus amigos ou por você mesma?

Ela provocava,ela feria e se divertia com isso,

Ela dava jus ao seu nome:era fria e cortante como a neve.

Mas a mesma neve que machuca, é a que traz boas lembranças.

-Eu morreria por eles...-Ela reforçou a frase, determinada.

E também é a mesma que se mancha de sangue.

* * *

Slade Wilson agora vagava pelas movimentadas ruas de Tokyo,caminhando entre os demais pedestres.

Com seus cabelos prateados ao vento e livre da máscara chamativa, altura acima dos padrões japoneses e um tapa-olhos no olho esquerdo, ele de certo não passava completamente despercebido pelos japoneses, mas conseguiria passar pelos Titans.

Exceto por um, e era justamente ele que Slade almejava.

Dobrou uma esquina, e mais outra e mais outra. Mesmo para alguém que não entendia nada de japonês o tal lugar não era difícil de ser encontrado, pelo menos não no período diurno , em que não havia todo aquele néon pela cidade para cegar os olhos.

Some isso a uma enorme placa escrita em inglês com letras ocidentais do lado de fora do local.

E também, quem se meteria dentro de uma fábrica abandonada de carros americanos? Os vagabundos com certeza prefeririam lugares mais sofisticado,com bebidas e mulheres e os mendigos seriam facilmente expulsos dali.

O Exterminador sentou-se sob uma das muitas caixas de madeira e começou a avaliar as poucas armas que tinha preparado.Era bem verdade que possuía um arsenal no mínimo duzentas vezes maior que aquele, no entanto, para pegar Joseph, não precisaria de nada mais do que aquele dois objetos que trouxera.

-Está atrasado Joey,será que eu terei de ir te buscar?-Murmurou, olhando as horas em um relógio de pulso.-Muito bem então.- Continuou, levantando-se.-Está na hora do papai ir buscá-lo em sua pequena fest...

Foi interrompido ao cair, sendo atingido nas costas com um cano de ferro por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que seu filho, supostamente atrasado.

Jericho mantinha o objeto preso firmemente em sua mão.Seu peito arfava e a testa suava, não pelo esforço físico mas sim emocional.

Aproximou-se um pouco de Slade, estirado no chão sem movimento.Cutucou-o com a ponta do cano e, virando a barriga dele para cima- para se certificar que ele ainda estava vivo-. Acabou por baixar a guarda.

Grande erro.

Slade imediatamente abriu os olhos. Segurando objeto metálico jogou o filho para longe, de forma que Jericho teve um encontro nada agradável com a parede.

-Ora,Ora Joey, o que foi isso?Atacando o inimigo de surpresa? Está ficando cada vez mais parecido comigo...- Slade começou, aproximando-se do garoto. – Se bem que, essa sua falta de atenção lembra mais o seu irmão Grant...Você não é fraco como ele é?

Diante da aproximação de Slade, Jericho atirou o primeiro objeto que encontrou perto se si em direção a ele., enquanto tentava se levantar. Fora inútil.Slade rapidamente se desviou,assim só restava uma saída.

"Contato"

Jericho pensou enquanto encarava seu pai com os olhos extremamente brilhantes.

-Esqueça disso Joey.- Disse, mirando uma arma na direção dos olhos do filho.- Não dará certo.

Dito isso, atirou certeiro.

Jericho percebeu-se cego.No entanto para sua sorte ou infortúnio, não se tratava de uma bala e sim de uma espécie de gosma ou creme de tonalidade azul-não que a cor fizesse alguma diferença- que mantinha seus olhos completamente cerrados.

Tentou se livrar daquela meleca,mas não conseguiu, "vendo-se" completamente sem defesa.

-Chegou à hora de ajudar o papai nos negócios da família.

* * *

A garota olhou para baixo uma vez mais,medindo a altura na qual se encontrava.

Estava agora no topo de um prédio. Olhava para baixo analisando as pessoas, não estava tão alto para vê-las como formigas o que chegava a ser uma pena.

Não sabia o número exato de andares, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: Não era alto o suficiente para perder a consciência antes de chegar ao chão, mas era alto o suficiente para lhe proporcionar uma morte certa.

-Você vai mesmo me matar?- murmurou.

_**A verdadeira ferida não doeria mais  
Perdia as palavras e a voz  
Apenas as lágrimas caiam**_

Sua voz se perdeu e se sufocou entre o vento e as suas lágrimas. Entre o frio e o medo.

-Se eu vou te matar? Claro que não! Você vai cometer suicídio...

Essa era a voz em sua mente, ao contrário da sua própria, parecia bem mais nítida, mais firme.

-Não tinha outro jeito menos cruel?

-Hum... Eu não acho nada cruel...-A voz se explica.- Estou até te dando uma oportunidade.

-É mesmo? E qual é ela? Eu não to vendo...

Era irônica,pelo menos a ironia ajudava a suportar o medo.

- Vai sentir toda a dor de ossos quebrados que você sentiria ao longo de sua vida de uma só vez... Uma oportunidade única...

-Você é louca!

-Não tara, Eu não sou. A única louca aqui é você... Diz estar dando a vida por seus amigos...Amigos que nem querem você por perto.

_**Ficava me enchendo de ideais  
O coração daquela vez agora era rancoroso  
Vivia em contradição apenas com você**_

-Pode ser... Mas pelo menos um deles não me desprezou... E por causa dele que eu to fazendo isso... E não vou voltar atrás, não vou te ajudar!

-Então...

-Vai logo com isso.

Um passo forçado para frente permitiu que seu corpo caísse em queda livre, seus cabelos loiros esvoaçaram por alguns segundos até,por fim, repousarem na branca e gélida neve...

-Sinto...sangue...

Bom, talvez não estivesse tão branca assim.

* * *

-Mutano, porque está tão agitado?- Robin perguntou ao amigo verde, que andava de um lado para o outro no saguão do hotel.

-A gente não ia sair? As garotas tão demorando muito!!!

-Calma aí baixinho, A Estelar está tentando convencer a Rae a ir também.-Cyborg explicou pacientemente.

-Ta Legal! Ta Legal! –Ele exclamou, começando a bater o pé impacientemente.- Vai demorar muito?

-Calminha cara, elas já estão vindo...-Arauto falou apontando para as garotas.

Estelar trazia consigo,além de seu habitual sorriso no rosto, uma Ravena extremamente preocupada e pensativa. Mutano olhou para as garotas; para o sorriso radiante da Alien e o ar triste da feiticeira, pensou em comentar algo, mas guardou para si - coisa que não era de seu costume. Ravena era daquele jeito quando Jericho não estava por perto. Era assim desde que ele se lembrava então não tinha com o que se preocupar. Ele só queria sair logo e ver se conseguia "esbarrar acidentalmente" com Tara por aí.

-Podemos ir agora?-insistiu.

-Vamos.-Robin confirmou.

-Finalmente!

Correu porta a fora eufórico, mas se deparou com um conglomerado de pessoas paradas em pé, formando uma espécie de roda. Aproximou-se então com enorme curiosidade característica dele.

A curiosidade deveria ser considerada um pedado às vezes.

-Tara?

Ele chamou.

Ela tinha um corpo contorcido estirado no chão, os cabelos loiros estavam agora tingidos de vermelho pelo próprio sangue, que também se misturava na neve.

Os demais Titans também se aproximaram. Estelar debulhou-se em lágrimas, sendo amparada por Robin. Os demais permaneciam em estado de choque.

Mutano se aproximou e impulsivamente tentou abraça-la,estava em choque.Ela gritou fracamente.

_**Não quero chorar mais  
Não quero chorar  
Até onde suportaria? Chorar**_

Ela chorava,Ele chorava.

-Tara, vai ficar tudo bem! Quem fez isso com você? Foi o Slade? Tara? Tara Fala comigo!

Ele agora parecia um garotinho, um garotinho perdido.

_**Não quero chorar mais  
Não quero chorar  
Queria chorar, queria destruir! Chorar**_

O garotinho percebeu as pálpebras da garota se fecharem. Entrou em completo desespero chorando estrondosamente. Tara voltou a abrir os olhos para fita-lo. Tentou levantar o braço. Nada.

-O...

Pronunciou e fora só isso.Seria seu último som e sua despedida.

_**Oh, será que algum dia essa tristeza terá fim?**_

Fechou os olhos, pois não tinha mais forças para mantê-los abertos...apenas seus pensamentos vagavam...

"Eu vivi a minha vida até aquele dia num verdadeiro e completo escuro.Tentava transformar o que era errado em certo pra receber alguma luz, pois imaginava que as coisas certas fariam isso. Eu vivi a minha vida até aquele dia querendo dar algum sentido para aquela escuridão, imaginando que se eu achasse o sentido a luz também viria. Naquele dia, no dia que eu conheci você, Mutano, eu recebi um pouco de luz... Mas como estava acostumada a escuridão me ofusquei com ela e fugi de volta pro escuro. Quando estava no escuro, senti falta da luz e tive uma segunda chance de recebe-la quando reparei meus erros e fiz de verdade... de verdade a coisa certa... E depois, caí no escuro de novo até você repartir sua luz comigo."

_**Fazia da força uma arma  
Era uma chorona que vinha chorando  
Você sabia de tudo**_

"Agora, eu queria repartir com você, a luz que eu conquistei. Queria te mostrar que eu consegui mas..."

_**Não quero chorar mais  
Não queria chorar  
Até onde  
Não quero chorar**_

"Mas a morte é tão escura..."

* * *

**Música: No Cry no More ****Nakashima Mika**


	10. Cap9 Darkness

**Cap9 Darkness**

O barulho curto e agudo tocara mais uma vez. O monitor preto com letras em vermelho e verde oscilava os números, o que para o menino que não tirava os olhos do aparelho, não queria dizer nada. Ou melhor, ele não sabia ao certo o que significava. Mas ficava um pouco mais aliviado cada vez que escutava o som irritante saindo dele.

-Ela vai acordar... Eu sei que vai... - Murmurava, mais para convencer a si mesmo do que aos demais que estavam perto dele. – Tara... Tara... - Ele continuava murmurando segurando suavemente a mão dela para não machuca-la.

_**Por bobagem, perdi uma coisa muito importante  
O anel gelado me lançou um brilho**_

Mutano estava sentado naquela cadeira preta ao lado daquela cama branca dentro daquele quarto com tons pastéis a mais tempo do que imaginava. Aquela expressão trazia com ela aquelas mesmas lágrimas de pouco tempo atrás. Lágrimas essas que ele limpava com a manga da blusa que usava. Aqueles seus amigos acharam melhor lhe dar privacidade.

Para que pudesse ficar só, com aquela que ele gostava.

-O que vocês acham que aconteceu amigos?-Estelar perguntou com os olhos úmidos.

-Não sei... Acham que tem algo a ver com o Slade?- Robin perguntou.

- Cara, pra você TUDO tem o Slade no meio... -Cyborg discordou.

-A é? Me mostra uma solução melhor então

- Eu não a conheço mais... Ela não pode ter pulado?-Arauto perguntou. - Ouvi dizer que a taxa de suicido de estudantes no Japão é bem alta...

-Mas ela não é do Japão. - Cyborg explicou.

-E pelo que sabemos, ela veio pra cá há pouco tempo. - o líder observou.

Ravena até então estava quieta em seu canto e, mesmo não gostando da Terra, acabou por intervir em defesa da menina.

-Não sei se isso tem alguma ligação com o Slade... Mas quando cheguei perto dela eu senti...

-O que?-Mutano cortou se aproximando dos amigos. - Sentiu o que?

Os demais se calaram um pouco olhando fixamente para o garoto. Não que ele não pudesse participar da conversa, mas seria _melhor _se ele não estivesse lá.

-O que foi? Vocês estavam falando alto, dava pra escutar tudo do quarto... Querem que eu saia para vocês voltarem a falar mal dela?

-Não estávamos falando mal dela Mutano... -Ravena começou.

-A não? Então me explica o que que era! E me explica porque eu não posso escutar também! Ela ta deitada e nem pode se defender e vocês ficam falando mal dela! Pois eu vou defender ela de vocês!

_**Ela estará chorando  
Mas a porta continua muda**_

-Já disse que não estávamos falando mal dela Mutano. Não seja infantil. - Ravena continuou, tentando manter o mínimo de calma necessária para uma conversa civilizada.

-EU não estou sendo infantil!- ele quase fez um bico ao terminar essa frase. - Vocês é que são! Estão falando de algo que ela fez antes e se arrepender... Quantas vezes uma pessoa tem que pagar por um erro heim?

-Mutano... Você não está falando coisa com coisa... Se acalme. - Robin pediu.

-Sim, não grite com a amiga Ravena ela fez tudo que pode para ajudar a Terra... -Estelar falou docemente, tentando parar a briga.

Mutano encarou o chão durante algum tempo. No geral quando seus amigos brigavam com ele sempre tentava se desculpar fazendo alguma piada ou simplesmente se calando, quando a briga era mais séria. Mas não quando o assunto era relacionado à Terra. A não. Com ela ninguém poderia mexer, era seu ponto fraco...

_**Quanto mais desejo a sua felicidade  
Mais egoísta fico**_

E também aquilo que lhe dava força, mesmo em lutas perdidas.

-Então por que... Por que ela não acorda?-Ele perguntou ressentido... Mesmo sem ser intencional deixou transparecer certa desconfiança em sua voz...

Uma desconfiança que Ravena não pode deixar de captar.

A feiticeira apenas retirou-se do local. Sim, ela tinha feito tudo que podia, tanto que, mesmo com essa oscilação de sentimentos, seus poderes não racharam uma única lâmpada sequer. Estavam fracos. Usara tudo que pudera para ajudar Terra. Não pela garota, mas pela amizade sempre conturbada que tinha com o garoto verde. Mesmo que não transparecesse, muito lhe machucava o pensamento de que, mesmo nesses anos que passaram, ele ainda não confiava nela como amiga.

-Jericho... Eu... Preciso de você... -Murmurou com a cabeça encostada na parede.

_**Você nunca fez questão de me prender  
Quando alguém tiver seu desejo realizado  
Ela estará chorando  
Nunca se realizam juntos os desejos de todos**_

-Agora ela foge... –Mutano Bufou. Quando estava irritado ele não tinha qualquer tipo de rédeas. Não precisava se transformar em qualquer animal para se tornar assustador em situações como aquela. Resolveu também sair dali e dar uma caminhada pelo hospital.Logo voltaria para tomar conta de Terra

Robin chegou a perceber o que acontecia ali, mas não sabia o que faria ao certo. Com certeza, enfrentar vilões e monstros perigosos era bem mais fácil do que lidar com sentimentos alheios. Embora se esforçasse, ninguém o tinha preparado para isso. Olhou para Estelar que rapidamente compreendeu e resolveu dar uma força para a amiga, também se ausentando dali. Quanto a Mutano... Um tempo sozinho lhe faria bem. Ou seria mais fácil lidar com ele depois. Agora era hora de cuidar das questões que ele sabia.

-Arauto... -ele chamou e o garoto olhou para ele, preparado.- Vou pedir para que você vá até a Torre T em Jump City e avise Jinx,Kid Flash, Trovão e Relâmpago que iremos demorar mais do que o esperado...

-Entendo... Vou ficar lá também para dar uma força.

-Valeu mesmo... -Robin respondeu um pouco aliviado. -Se precisarem de ajuda, chamem os Titans da costa Leste e fale com a Abelha. Ela irá ajudar também.

-Falou cara.

"Mutano... Por favor, para...".

_**Todos precisam de você  
Mas queria me tornar a única que possa consolá-lo  
Fui paciente demais para isso?**_

Recobrava a consciência aos poucos, mas ainda não conseguia se movimentar ou abrir os olhos. Sua situação era lamentável, para não usar outro termo: seus membros estavam engessados, com a mão direita mantida livre para receber o soro. Seu tronco estava despido por debaixo das cobertas caso precisassem reanimá-la, o gesso atrapalharia mesmo ela precisando dele.

Mas não era essa condição que a impedia de abrir os olhos.

"Ainda ta choramingando?"

"Você ainda está por aqui?"-Ela perguntou a voz em sua mente.

"Minha casa é entediante."-A voz respondeu.-"Seu conflito me pareceu mais legal por hora..."

"Imagino que sim... Você vai me deixar em paz?"

"Um dia talvez."

A voz continuava a falar casualmente, como se fosse sua amiga.

"Um dia..."- Tara repetiu,se pudesse ao menos respirar fundo, ela com certeza o teria feito.

* * *

Quando Slade Wilson abriu a porta daquele quarto bruscamente, sua face transbordava de ódio. Não era para menos: acabara de ver sua aprendiz, que deveria estar naquela cama, estirada na calçada envolta por sangue.

Mas a cama não estava vazia.

Yuki estava deitada com os olhos fechados.Slade se aproximou com cautela, percebendo que ela mal respirava. Ele a cutucou várias vezes e ela continuava sem acordar.

-Acho que eu já vi isso uma vez ...-Murmurou.

A garota então abriu os seus enormes olhos azuis e o encarou. Demorou alguns segundos para falar alguma coisa, como se estivesse pensando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui...?-Ela perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

-Eu que faço as perguntas por aqui.-Rosnou.- Como minha aprendiz _**dopada**_ conseguiu escapar?

-Ahaaam...-Ela resmungou, como se estivesse tonta.- Eu não sei, eu vim aqui para observa-la e tudo começou a tremer, a casa a desabar e ficou escuro...

-Mentira -grunhiu, visivelmente alterado.- Você a deixou escapar...

-O que? Como você me acusa de algo assim? Sabe o trabalho que meu pai teve para trazer sua "assistente" e seu filho até aqui? Achar uma diretora da escola certa não foi nada fácil se quer saber. E pagar toda a reconstrução da escola que sua "aprendiz" destruiu... E Ainda por cima ela nem acata suas ordens!

Slade a encarou, fechando as mãos em punhos. Controle era algo que ele precisava encontrar agora.

-A... -Ela continuou.- Isso sem falar no seu queridíssimo filho. Trazer ele até o Japão sem levantar suspeita e principalmente **encontrar **o tal não foi fácil. Mandar informações da prisão do Robin para aquela montanha foi digno dos 12 trabalhos de Hércules. Foi mais difícil até do que mandar as mesmas informações para o Arauto... E olha que ele mora em outra dimensão!

Ela deu uma pequena pausa, apreciando a expressão de Slade.

- Sinceramente? Sua ex-mulher tem sérios problemas. - além de ter casado com você, é claro. – Pra morar com seu filho naquele fim de mundo. Me diz como é que você paga a pensão?

-Minha vida não lhe diz respeito. - Respondeu simplesmente.- E não me importa o trabalho que tiveram, mas você jogou tudo fora. Mesmo que Terra consiga se recuperar e acordar, no mínimo ficara tetraplégica. Não preciso nem dizer que ela não servirá para nada.

Yuki riu demoradamente e só parou um bom tempo depois, com os olhos úmidos.

-Vocês realmente fazem uma boa equipe sabe? Um mudo, uma tetraplégica e um caolho como líder! Podiam até participar daquelas olimpíadas para deficientes! Juntos, talvez conseguissem formar o equivalente a um homem inteiro...

Ela passara dos limites.

-Já chega! –Ele exclamou entre os dentes, mostrando-lhe uma faca perfeitamente afiada. -

Yuki olhou o objeto metálico por alguns segundos e bufou.

-Não tenho medo disso caolho. Melhor você tomar cuidado, ou vai acabar furando seu olho bom.

Ela passara DEMAIS dos limites.

E Slade não era uma pessoa tão paciente assim.

Ela se contorceu um pouco quando a lâmina lhe atravessou o coração. Olhou para o sangue em suas mãos e sua vista ficou um pouco embaçada. Ele tomou distância para esperar o corpo cair. Ao invés disso, a garota levantou o rosto para encara-lo, pronunciando contra ele todos os palavrões conhecidos pelo homem- em japonês, claro.

-Aho! Achou que ia me matar com isso? É um idiota sem dúvidas! –Ela ficou ereta o encarando firmemente, enquanto o sangue lhe manchava a roupa.

-Eu tinha que arranjar uma forma de você calar a boca..- Ele respondeu, dessa vez ele sorria, embora o fato dela não estar morta lhe assustava um pouco.

Yuki ficou muda por alguns segundos, recuperando sua postura superior. Não ia se deixar abalar por algo assim.

-Humpf... Independente disso... Quero que me traga meu presente de aniversário amanhã...As seis da tarde.-Ela falou séria, com a mão tentando estancar o ferimento.-Nem uma minuto a mais nem a menos.

-Como vou fazer isso sem a minha aprendiz?

-Os Titãs vão ficar bem ocupados com ela. Estão distraídos... é o momento perfeito...-Ela fala com alguma dificuldade.

-É esperta...-Ele admitiu, com certo sarcasmos na voz.

-AO contrário de você. - Ela respondeu, voltando a rir.- Pegue a arma que precisar, e faça o que quiser nesse meio tempo.

-Certo...-Ele falou virando as costas, preparando-se para sair, quando sentiu uma dor aguda no ombro.-Filha da...

Retirou a faca dali irritado.

-Não ia ficar sem o troco.- Yuki respondeu com um sorriso.

- Achei que ia tentar enfiar isso no meu coração.

-Nops. Se você morresse não ia trazer meu presente. –Ela disse com um enorme sorriso. –Acho que vou ouvir música.- Disse ligando o rádio na cabeceira ao lado da cama.- Vá dar uma volta... fazer qualquer coisa...

Slade balançou a cabeça e, com a mão na parte ferida, finalmente saiu.

_"Kurozaki Shinta, acusado de tentar estuprar sua irmã mais nova e detido pelos Titans a poucos dias atrás, cometeu suicidio nessa tarde, a menos de cinco minutos." –A notícia saia pelo rádio._

-Idiota...-Yuki murmurou enquanto lambia o sangue em sua mão.- De que adianta dar um empurrãozinho de coragem para algo que uma pessoa queria fazer... Se no final ela vira um covarde e se mata?

Quando acabou de lamber a última gota de sangue em sua mão, colocou a mesma sob o ferimento. Uma luz branca se formou em volta da mão e a ferida se curou completamente. Era como se nunca nada tivesse acontecido.

Ficou parada por alguns segundos como se estivesse em transe. Encarou o chão e depois voltou os olhos para a parede

-Humpf... Acho que ta na hora de fazer uma visita... Mamãe...

-

* * *

"Quanto tempo será que estou aqui?"

Quando se está no escuro, dificilmente você consegue distinguir quando está dormindo de quando está acordado. Quando se está no escuro, o tempo demora bem mais a passar do que o ponteiro do relógio ao se mover.

Quando se está no escuro, você troca a sua identidade e confiança pelo medo.

Ou era ao menos assim que Joseph Wilson se sentia, aprisionado naquela cela, de olhos fechados.

Parecia que o tempo não tinha passado, pois parecia tudo igual. Os 20 minutos em que eles estava aprisionado pareciam o triplo do que realmente era. Mas ele arrumara o que fazer:perambulava sua cela tateando-a. Descobrira muitas coisas sobre o local que estava:

Descobriu que as grades da cela não eram de ferro, mas sim energizadas, já que estavam quentes quando ele as tocou. Descobriu que uma cama ficava a cinco passos de distancia da pia e a oito das grades. Descobriu que não haviam mais prisioneiros, e também que a lâmpada estava com algum problema. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, mas dava pra perceber a diferença de claridade entre uma piscada e outro. Era quase enlouquecedor.

Algumas coisas, no entanto ele nunca descobrira como, por exemplo, que a "chave" para abrir a cela não estava muito longe dele. Estava a apenas cinco passos de distância. Também nunca descobriria quem era a pessoa que passava por aqueles corredores.

Mas percebera a presença dela.

"Ravena?"-Ele pensou, caminhando vagarosamente para perto das grades.

_**Quanto mais gira a pequena Terra  
Mais carinhoso a gente fica  
Queria abracá-l**__**a de novo  
O mais suavemente possível**_

Nenhuma resposta.

A pessoa parou bem a sua frente, distante apenas o suficiente para que seu braço não conseguisse alcança-la. Mas ele sentia alguém ali, mais do que isso, percebia a sombra que fazia a sai frente.

-Quem-é-você?-Perguntou.

Ainda sem resposta.

A pessoa a sua frente continuava sem se mexer. Ele não estava ficando louco estava?

-Não consegue me entender?- Voltou a perguntar em linguagem de sinais.

Fez um gesto claro, pedindo papel e caneta. Nada. Deixou os braços penderem cansados ao lado do tronco. Balançou a cabeça, estava quase desistindo quando sentiu uma respiração em seu rosto.

Quase que desesperado, Jericho voltou a esticar seus braços para fora da cela, tentando tocar o rosto da pessoa misteriosa. Mas não fora rápido o bastante: o rosto lhe escapara.

Andou os oito passos e sentou-se na cama respirando fundo.

Yuki continuou observando-o por mais algum tempo. Por algum motivo, não tinha um sorriso sádico estampado no rosto, se estava se divertindo com isso por dentro, já era outra história. Seu semblante, porem, era apenas sério e atento.

Antes de se virar e voltar a caminhar entre as celas destruídas, rumo a seu destino, observou Jericho uma última vez, percebendo uma frase muda formar-se em seus lábios.

_**"Basta viver o pre**__**sente", falei, mas estava errado  
Desapareceu em silêncio a porta para você**_

-Ravena, preciso de você.

Estreitou os olhos e foi ao seu destino final.

O seu destino final, despensa mais descrições. Era o laboratório. Não havia mudanças, não havia nada.

A menos que você fosse uma pessoa atenta.

-Está acordada mamãe?-Ela perguntou com um meio sorriso no rosto.

A Tennyo abria os olhos lenta e fracamente. Mas era quase toda a força que tinha. Virou o rosto para encarar Yuki e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela começou a se agitar dentro da cápsula tentando afastar-se dela, mas quanto maior era seu esforço, mais a menina ria e se aproximava, rodeando a cápsula e sempre parando em frente aos olhos da pobre criatura.

-Que foi? Ta fugindo de mim porque? Sou sua filha .. não era pra você me dar alguma lição?-Ela encostou a testa na cápsula.- Me por de castigo talvez.

A Tennyo então, em um gesto desesperado, começou a morder o próprio pulso. Sabia que era uma das poucas vezes que ficaria acordada e que, sem o seu Harukomo a única forma de se libertar seria aquela. O sangue começou a se espalhar e tomar conta da cápsula. Logo, o líquido azul-esverdeado foi trocado pelo vermelho sangue, e era tudo que poderia se ver então.

-Hm...- Yuki murmurou.- Será que você vai morrer por inalar o próprio sangue ou pela falta dele? –Ela suspirou.- Seja como for, você não vai retornar ao paraíso... Já que acabou de cometer um pecado que a jogará direto no inferno... E você estava querendo se livrar de mim e do papai heim? Que ironia.

Ela então riu mais uma vez. No entanto a sua risada não se parecia humana parecia mais com...

Com um barulho demoníaco.

* * *

"Você ainda está ai?"-Tara perguntou-se mentalmente uma vez mais, tentando encontrar a voz. Precisava ter certeza absoluta de que ela não estaria por perto.

Como não teve qualquer resposta abriu os olhos, vasculhando o quarto com os olhos procurando alguém conhecido. Nada. Desesperou-se. Não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria continuar acordada e _**precisava **_alertar os Titans sobre aquela menina. Não. Não era possível que não tivesse ninguém ali. Onde eles estavam? Onde? Onde? Que chegassem logo! Se gritasse, ficaria sem qualquer força para lhes contar o que acontecera; e isso não adiantaria. Com o braço engessado não conseguiria se movimentar o suficiente para chamar a enfermeira! Céus... Céus por quê tantos problemas a rodeavam???

"Mutano.. por favor por favor apareça logo!!!!" –Gritou em pensamento enquanto seus olhos assustados movimentavam-se, com o olhar vagante pelo teto, lágrimas escorriam de sua face.

-POR FAVOR

_**Quando secarem as minhas lágrimas  
Ela estará chorando  
O nosso chão nunca secará**_

****

****

* * *

Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro - Utada Hikaru 


	11. cap10 Family I

**Family**

-Isso é estranho.

Um murmúrio, em um lugar em que ninguém se preocuparia em lhe dar atenção. Um ambiente escuro com iluminação de néon aqui e ali. Muitas garrafas com líquidos coloridos e copos transparentes quase sempre vazios em menos de 5 segundos.

Algumas mulheres e muitos decotes faziam parte daquele cenário não muito singular, chegavam a passarem quase despercebidas pelo numero dobrado de homens que eram verdadeiros farrapos que, não fosse uma mulher seminua dançando freneticamente em um palco improvisado, teriam amargado a noite apenas na bebida alcoólica.

-Hei, enche o copo.

O homem já estava sentado ali há algum tempo, mas como estava embriagado em seus próprios pensamentos quase se esquecera de encher a cara de verdade.

-Nani?- O barman perguntou, com uma garrafa de sakê em mãos.

-O copo idiota! –O homem rosnou levantando o copo. - Mas não com essa porcaria que você tem em mãos.-Ele apontou para uma garrafa de whiske.- Aquilo.

O Barman acenou com a cabeça concordando, enquanto virava-se para pegar a garrafa observava os tapa-olhos de seu cliente com atenção, através do vidro da mesma.

-Anda logo com isso.

-Hai!-respondeu.

-Deixe a garrafa aqui. -Falou segurando-a.

O barman acenou com a cabeça e voltou a encher os demais copos.

-Como alguém pode sobreviver a uma facada no coração?Será que ela morreria com kryptonita?-Ele perguntou sarcástico, e entornando a bebida garganta adentro.

De fato, não era a melhor hora para se afogar de álcool, e alguém tão metódico como ele não deveria estar ali, apesar daquele prazer proporcionado pela bebida, aquele sabor queimando á garganta fosse ótimo, não era um aliado confiável ao raciocínio lógico. Mas talvez... Não fosse o raciocínio lógico que ele estivesse buscando.

-Preciso tomar cuidado... Encontrar um ponto fraco... Ela chega a ser mais desafiadora do que os Titans. - Ele olhou para o fundo do copo vazio, colocou mais uma dose e bebeu de uma vez.- Por enquanto vou seguir com o plano, fazer minha parte do acordo, pegar o dinheiro , o Joey e dizer "sayonara" pra esse paísinho de merda.

Talvez ele tentasse esquecer que estava se tornando um lacaio.

* * *

-Algum sinal do Jericho?

Robin perguntou ao seu amigo robótico, esse apenas negou com a cabeça.

-Nada cara... É como se o comunicador estivesse desligado ou sei lá.

Robin bufou desanimado. Não era uma boa hora pra se perder o contato com qualquer Titans. Estavam em um momento delicado com a Terra, sem falar nos conflitos dentro da equipe... A qual sentia se desintegrando.

Pior: e se Jericho estivesse em perigo? Teria como resgatar alguém que nem sabiam onde estava numa situação como aquela? Agir agora ou esperar? E por que raios estava tão confuso?

Viu a garota ruiva se aproximar e segurou a respiração. Esperava que ela lhe trouxesse notícias boas, mas a resposta, vinda com uma balançar de cabeça, lhe fora negativa.

-A Ravena não quer conversar. - Completou a notícia, deixando o líder ainda mais desanimado.- Me desculpe.

-Tudo bem Estelar... -Respondeu, tentando livrar a culpa que caia sobre ela. –Ela precisa de tempo.

Estelar assentiu com a cabeça desanimada, mesmo conhecendo o jeito da Ravena, mesmo sabendo que ela _sempre _precisava de um tempo, não se sentia uma boa amiga quando não conseguia ajudar.

- E quanto ao Mutano, ele já se acalmou?- Estelar perguntou.

-O baixinho ainda está dando voltas por aí... - Cyborg respondeu não muito feliz.

-GENTEEE! GENTEEE A TERRA! ELA TÁ ACORDOU!- Mutano gritou de repente, correndo em direção a eles.

Os Titãs se entreolharam rapidamente e apressaram-se em direção ao quarto da loira. Além de informações, também queriam respostas sobre seu estado de saúde.

Ela repousava sobre a cama, sua aparência doente de nada mudara apenas os olhos azuis cansados estavam abertos e seu rosto estava úmido.

_**Quero estar junto, apaixonada, com você  
Em um mundo onde você possa sorrir  
(próximo à você, enquanto você sorri)  
É isso tudo em que eu penso enquanto encho meu coração  
Com essa dor**_

Mutano sentou ao seu lado enxugando-lhe o rosto, em seguida tomou as mãos da menina entre as suas delicadamente para não feri-la. Ela esboçou um sorriso melancólico. Acaso fosse outra situação, outra hora, outro lugar ela poderia apreciar o momento de forma satisfatória.

_**Enquanto seguro sua mão posso me lembrar de tudo que perdi  
Ou daquilo com que algumas vezes sonhei  
Estarei sempre ao seu lado**_

-Terra, precisamos de respostas. -Robin cortou.

Mas aquele definitivamente, não era o momento.

_**O tempo passa  
Até mesmo enquanto o tempo passar,**_

_**Haverá uma forma para nós mudarmos**_

Ela olhou para a parede a sua frente por alguns segundos antes de virar-se para ele. Pensava em várias coisas, como o quanto detestava que a chamassem de Terra, e outros assuntos nos quais na há como relatar, pois não se pode definir em palavras emoções e pensamentos humanos.

-Hm... -foi só o que conseguiu murmurar, ao voltar-se para o líder dos Titans.

* * *

-Ela tinha tudo o que alguém poderia querer no céu, aquela paz tranqüilidade e blá blá blá... Mas preferiu vir para a Terra se misturar com essa sujeirada humana... E no fim, ironicamente foi capturada por essa escória e teve sua liberdade tirada por eles.

Ela murmurou, observando atentamente a mudança de coloração e de densidade do sangue dentro da cápsula. Estreitou um pouco os olhos, ainda pensando colocou a mão em baixo do queixo.

-E assim, eu nasci uma mistura entre o santo e o profano... Seria eu uma criatura sagrada?- enrolou o cabelo na ponta dos dedos. - Isso explicaria porquê eu não posso simplesmente matar uma pessoa, se ela não desejar isso. Minha parte "boazinha" não me permite causar tal dano para os humanos, mas minha parte maligna-minha favorita. - Me dá controle sobre os corações e mente deles... Sobre qualquer sombra de maldade que tiver sobre sua alma.

Curvou os lábios em um meio sorriso.

-Com certeza, eu não pertenço mais ao "sagrado".

Levantou-se da cadeira, aproximando-se ao máximo da cápsula com o sangue de sua mãe, já bastante escuro e grosso.

-Acho que já morreu... Agora o que fazer com o corpo é que deixa dúvidas: enterrar ou incinerar? Bom se deixar aí muito tempo vai começar a feder com certeza. –

Yuki foi interrompida ao escutar um barulho, e olhou para as câmeras de segurança. Deu um meio sorriso.

-Isso parece divertido.

* * *

Um copo aqui, outro do lado, outro a alguns milímetros de distância do último e não muito longe do primeiro. Duas, três, quatro grandes garrafas vazias e tão espalhadas quanto os copos, próximas a um homem de meia idade e cabelos brancos que apoiava seu cotovelo no balcão. A cabeça rodava um pouco e seu olho doía, pois mesmo a fraca luz do estabelecimento parecia com a luz do sol sobre ele.

Mas mesmo com a vista comprometida, ele pode vislumbrar algo que nunca imaginou ver novamente.

Ou melhor, alguém.

-Adeline?

Por alguns instantes até imaginou se tratar de alguma alucinação. Mas se era uma alucinação porque ela estava com uma cara tão ranzinza e olhos castanhos tão acusadores? Em suma, era real demais para ser alucinação.

-Slade... -Ela murmurou irritada.

* * *

Oieee

Pra quem não sabe Adeline é a ex-mulher de Slade, a mãe de Jericho.

A Música é **Tsubasa da Yui Makino**


	12. cap 11 Family II

**Family II**

Tudo no corpo dela indicava a sua mais profunda repulsa por ele . Slade podia sentir, era mais claro que qualquer placa de néon que estivesse exposta em Tokyo. Seus olhos, suas mãos, suas sobrancelhas e até mesmo seus lábios cerrados lhe transmitiam isso. Não, aqueles lábios não precisavam pronunciar qualquer palavra.  
Com o tempo ele já se acostumara a aquele ódio intenso contra si por parte dela(ou de qualquer pessoa), já se acostumara a ser o ser desprezível que era e não poderia culpar a ninguém por pensar o mesmo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui no Japão? – Slade perguntou, sem se incomodar com as palavras ásperas que ela pronunciou, antes de lhe dar qualquer resposta.  
- Deveria lhe perguntar a mesma coisa., mas pouco me interessaria sua vida pessoal se meu filho não estivesse no meio dos seus planos.  
Slade estreitou o olho, desconfiado, não sabia como sua ex-mulher conseguira chegar a tal conclusão, mas imaginou que ,na verdade, ela não tinha certeza de nada: estava apenas jogando verde para ver o que poderia colher.

Adeline havia realmente se tornado astuta com o passar dos anos.

- Não me faça de Idiota, Slade, ou Exterminador ou seja lá qual for a merda do nome que você usa agora! Vim até aqui buscar meu filho e não saio sem ele.  
-Adeline, não sei qual é o seu problema, mas não vai ser dando uma de durona que vai conseguir resolvê-lo.- Slade entornou outro copo e levantou-se.- Agora, você me dando licença ou não, tenho de sair tenho negócios a tratar.  
Virou-se de costas e ouviu o ruído de uma arma sendo carregada, acompanhada por suspiros assustados de pessoas alarmadas.  
-Já disse que não vou sair daqui sem o meu filho!- Adeline repetiu, a coragem que demonstrava não era nada mais do que o instinto protetor das mães.  
Slade deu um meio sorriso,cínico como o de costume, virou-se para encarar o rosto da mãe desesperada.  
- Pare com isso Adeline, está fazendo um papel ridículo!  
Ela continuou com a arma apontada para a cabeça do ex-marido, firmemente, procurando não perder nenhum detalhe do mesmo. Slade era traiçoeiro e ágil, não poderia perdê-lo de vista de forma alguma... Não poderia,não poderia piscar...  
Mas foi como em um piscar de olhos, e logo ela estava imobilizada contra a parede, a arma na mão dele e Adeline, com um rosto desorientado, sem saber como ele conseguira tanto.

Slade olhou para ela, arma em mãos, pronto para atirar. Foi quando percebeu algo envolver o seu corpo tremendo, em uma prova de agilidade superior da que eletinha. Ela poderia estar... abraçando-o?

-Prometa-me que não vai matá-lo como fez com Grant. Prometa que não vai matar seu filho.- Ela murmurava baixinho,soluçando e o abraçando com mais força.

Slade deixou a arma cair, e a segurou também contra seu corpo,meio desorientado, fechou o olho e quando abriu percebeu não estar mais no bar. As dançarinas haviam sumido, o barman também. Sentia uma dor de cabeça forte e sintomas clássicos da ressaca. Teve vontade de vomitar, mas parou para pensar diabos ele estava e como fora parar ali?

Percebeu estar dentro de um quarto, deitado em uma cama, mas alguém continuava firmemente abraçado a ele. Braços pálidos e um cabelo longo e escuro que só poderia pertencer a uma única pessoa, com a qual ele não fez a menor cerimônia antes de chutá-la da cama.  
-Aí! Seu grosso!!!- A garota gritou, acordando e esfregando a cabeça que tinha se chocado contra o chão.  
-Como eu vim parar aqui? E o que você pensa que estava fazendo deitado do meu lado?-  
Sua voz era potente e os olhos tão ameaçadores que equivaleriam a punhaladas seguidas no peito. Mas Yuki não se importava, não tinha medo. Levantou-se do chão e o encarou com o ar debochado e zombeteiro de costume. Bateu na camisola transparente como se a estivesse limpando, calmamente, enquanto respondia:  
-Você chegou aqui totalmente bêbado derrubando tudo. É assim que leva a sério seu trabalho? Não tem vergonha? Deve ser por isso que sua mulher te dei...  
Foi interrompida, Slade a pegara pelo pescoço , apertando-o e com a garota contra a parede. Ela lhe lançou um olhar frio,sem temor algum. O sangue de Slade esquentava,se ele não poderia matá-la, queria ao menos vê-la sofrer.

Yuki fechou os os olhos e logo seu corpo ficou mole, como se não existisse mais nada ali alem de carne e ossos. Slade ficou apreensivo, ela estaria.. morta?

-Eu não morri meu caro!- A voz da garota ecoou em sua cabeça, potente. Ela era realmente poderosa.- O que foi está com medo?

-É claro que não.- Ele respondeu, tambem mentalmente.

-Mesmo?- Ela continou, usando o tom zombeteiro então porque seu corpo está tremendo?

-É você quem está fazendo isso.

Yuki soltou uma gargalhada, sim ela tinha consciência de seu próprio poder. Fez com que as mãos de Slade soltassem seu corpo sem espírito.

- Agora, chega de gracinhas.- Ela disse, em um tom de voz sério.- Quero que traga meu presente.

Slade permaneceu calado, mesmo em seus pensamentos, percebeu uma borboleta branca pousou em sua cabeça, como que vindo ao socorro de Yuki. Logo a borboleta mudou sua cor para negra em poucos segundos, voou um pouco, pousando no corpo estirado no chão, voltou a sua cor original.

Yuki levantou-se pouco depois, mas antes que pudesse dirigir alguma palavra a Slade, o mesmo já tinha saído.

- Até que enfim vai fazer algo de útil!- Bufou.

O entardecer de Tokyo nunca lhe pareceu mais estranho, não sabia ao certo o que era, mas alem de um aperto no coração possuía uma sensação de estar sendo perseguida que lhe causava um reviravolta no estomago,- e isso não tinha muito a ver com seus poderes negros, que ainda estavam fracos.

Parou por alguns instantes. Não, não era só impressão, estava sendo seguida, com toda a certeza.

Virou a cabeça para trás para ver quem era mas não encontrou ninguém,ninguém em uma rua inteira.

-Estou ficando paranóica.

Voltou a olhar para frente, mas algo escuro a impediu de enxergar, sentiu suas mãos serem puxadas para trás e alguém colocar a mão próxima a sua barriga, retirando o seu comunicador. Tentou reagir, mas quem a segurava era extremamente forte. Seus poderes não a ajudaram de forma que ela escutou apenas objetos pequenos e frágeis, como lâmpadas, se quebrando. Tentou gritar mas foi impedida. Entrou em desespero mas logo, sem conseguir explicar ao certo como, foi perdendo os sentidos, ficando mais e mais fraca, até se render completamente.

-Finalmente consegui.- Slade murmurou.- Levando a garota desmaiada em seu colo..

Ravena abriu os olhos com um pouco de esforço, com um pouco de dor na cabeça,parecia ter tido um sonho ruim...

Mas não era um sonho.

Olhou a sua volta, estava em uma sala totalmente branca com várias máquinas estranhas, presa em uma delas disposta horinzontalmente, com varias agulhas espetadas em sua pele. Embora não sentisse nenhuma dor, só aquela visão a deixou apavorada.

A sua frente percebeu várias cápsulas com _seres_ dentro dela. Seres com chifres, adormecidos e, embora em sua vida de super-heroina lhe tenha mostrado muitas aberrações, acabou por se assustar, mas o seu maior susto foi ao ver, quase ao seu lado uma cápsula com cor e cheiro de sangue velho. Se apavorou em pensar em quem estaria ali... um garoto de cabelos loiros passou pela sua cabeça e ela teve vontade de chorar só em pensar em tal possibilidade.

-Parece que voltei ao inferno...-Murmurou.

Ouviu a conversa de duas pessoas se aproximando e deixou os olhos semi-serrados, tentava fingir q estava durmindo embora seu corpo tremesse um pouco com o pavor.

- Bom, seu trabalho está feito.- A voz feminina falou, apontando para Ravena. Aqui,- ela lhe entregou um cheque.- Pegue esse dinheiro, seu filho mudo e suma.

O homem fez uma expressão irritada, mas aceitou o cheque mesmo assim. Olhou para os números escritos e ficou extremamente nervoso.

-MAS O QUE É ISSO?- Berrou.

-Ora Slade, seu pagamento.

-Não foi o preço combinado.

-Primeiro, você combinou com o meu **pai**,segundo com os estragos que você causou e com o trabalho medíocre que você teve que fazer, você devia estar satisfeito de receber qualquer quantia.- A garota respondeu.- Até porque fui eu quem fiz a maior parte.

Slade ficou parado durante alguns segundos, mas sabia que não adiantaria lutar. Yuki tinha a vantagem de ser invencível...

Ou quase...

Ele absolutamente iria conseguir o que queria. Ele _**sempre**_ conseguia.

Retirou-se, sem nada dizer mais nada, Yuki deu um sorriso e fez uma pose de vitória.

-Agora irmãzinha.- falou se aproximando de Ravena.- seremos apenas eu e você... e não adianta fingir que você está dormindo, pois eu_** sei**_ que você está muito acordada.

Ravena abriu os olhos, estava um pouco atormentada com a presença da garota de olhos azuis a sua frente, mas já estava acostumada em esconder seus sentimentos então a encarou, da forma mais natural que conseguiu.

- O que você quer comigo?

Yuki colocou as mãos na cintura e deu um sorriso, com um ar de superioridade e satisfação.

-Queria apenas reunir a família!- disse com naturalidade. – Mas pra isso eu precisava primeiro conhecer minha irmã mais velha.

- Me sinto tocada. – Ravena respondeu sem emoção.

- A gente se parece tanto!- Yuki sorriu mais.

-Então... de verdade, o que você quer comigo.

-Bom...- Yuki começou,andando em volta da máquina lentamente.- A principio, eu queria que a irmãzona me desse seus poderes como presente de reencontro... Mas daí eu persebi que sou mais forte do que a irmãzona... Os mais novos sempre superam os mais velhos não é?

- E o que você quer de mim agora...

-Ora, Ora, você não consegue adivinhar? Nem ler minha mente? Ah é esqueci, seus poderes estão fracos.

-...

- Eu preciso de você para acordar nosso irmãozinhos mais novos.- Ela correu até uma das cápsulas, abraçando-a.- Eles não são lindos?

- Já que você é tão poderosa.. porque não faz isso você mesma?

-Não quero arranhar minha unha.- Yuki brincou.

Yuki se aproximou da máquina e apertou um botão, as injeções se aprofundaram na pele de Ravena fazendo-a gritar, enquanto Yuki apenas a observava. Logo, o sangue de Ravena foi sendo transferido para as cápsulas, fazendo com que os pequenos demônios despertassem.

-Yuki, você pode ser filha do Trigon, mas não precisa ser má. Você pode fazer uma escolha!- Ravena gritou desesperada.

-Eu já fiz a minha escolha!- Yuki riu.- A _**melhor**_ escolha!


End file.
